


【37佐鸣日】【佐鸣】刺杀软糖（ABO）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

【37佐鸣日】【佐鸣】刺杀软糖 上（ABO/1W5）-小丸子冲锋号

.goinner{display:none;}  
.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}  
.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}  
.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

  


[](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

  * [佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)
  * [爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)
  * [瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)



[ ](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  


## [【37佐鸣日】【佐鸣】刺杀软糖 上（ABO/1W5）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c848494e)

> **主题：“佐助得了嗜睡症”**
> 
> **ABO/AO**
> 
> **此篇1W5/两篇完**
> 
> **下一棒：** [@待秋日繁星满天](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=491114133) 大佬

今天一天赶的，bug错字不好意思，醒来就改_(:з」∠)_

  


  


小熊软糖离融化还剩最后三小时。

  


**刺杀软糖[ABO] 上**

摄影协会大四最后一次聚会，鸣人在地铁上纵情吹嘘麦霸的光辉战绩。

一小时后，他从病床上醒来，双目失神：“我是……被陨石迎面砸中了吗？”

  


“哦，不是。”医生淡定道，“你只是被一位突然昏倒的男生砸晕了。”

鸣人审慎地评估了一下，觉得这和陨石降临的概率也差不了多少，“那他……没事吧？”他小心地说，“我脑门好像还挺硬的……”

“同你一样没有大碍，只是还晕着。”医生道，“还有眩晕感吗？”鸣人老实摇头。“那现在你可以回家了。”

鸣人慢吞吞地起床拿包，看了一眼隔壁病床。中间拉着白帘子，看不见人，只有一点儿苦涩的植物味道静淌在消毒水的包围里，像小时候他非要吃吃看的茶树树枝——他就是不肯相信，茶花那样甜蜜，为什么它的枝干不能也甜得像圣诞节的拐杖棒棒糖。

水门当时说：“你看，鸣人，贪心不是一件好事，是不是？”

鸣人耸耸肩，迈腿打算走人。

“对了，看你这年纪……”医生突然想到似的，“你有过初吻吗？”

鸣人立马警惕地抓紧衣领，“干、干嘛？”

“没大问题。”医生平静道，“双双晕倒后，你和他在地铁上双唇接触了三分钟才被热心群众搬开。都市新闻的记者当时在隔壁车厢拍摄客流量……如果没有。”他拍拍鸣人肩膀，安慰尽在不言中。

鸣人反应了三秒才回过神来，“双唇接触”……“就是亲了呗？！”他拔高声音。

  


Omega男生，出门要保护好自己。

别亲个嘴还上新闻被全市人民围观。

“……”

淦诶。

  


常年收看都市新闻的老观众都经历过大风大浪，奇葩年年多，沙雕一山更有一山高。Omega和Alpha不小心亲个嘴？还“新”不过一张傻猫猫表情包。

没被毙掉全靠当事人男帅男靓，被打上嫌疑人的马赛克还能透出绝世帅哥的气质，坐在病床上说了句“没晕。睡着了。”，竟也有热心观众打给电视台要联系方式，愁得工作人员连连感叹“咱们省缺A的情况越来越严重了哈”。

——对，男帅男靓的两个形容词都和鸣人没关系。

但新闻发出的后续影响就很有关系了。见到鸣人的熟人都要震惊地叹一声“我看的新闻里，那个O也有你这一脑袋金毛。”

害得鸣人夹紧尾巴、臊眉耷眼地等来放假，在大学叱咤风云的四年里，还从没有过这么存在感稀薄的日子。

保研生最后的快乐假日各有各的过法。但鸣人多半是在提前给师哥师姐搬砖。宁次不仅是他同专业的师哥，还是摄影协会前会长，使唤起他来最没有良心。

“暑假有个事。”他说。如果按头发长度来定论艺术家的造诣，宁次恐怕能和梵高平起平坐，但这丝毫不损他的受欢迎。冷饮店里的女生都偷偷往这边看，开得很足的冷气也不损单身Omega的躁动。

“老师要去图卢兹开会，我会去。你去吗？要去别忘了带脚架和反光板。”

鸣人愁得把脸砸在桌上，“那我是去旅游的，还是去健身的？你看看我这身拎摄影包出来的肌肉？我妈快逼我吃豆腐减肥了。行行好吧。”

宁次下意识皱眉：“为什么要减肥？”

马哲系的鹿丸把旅行青.蛙的页面一关：“担心他嫁不出去。”鸣人发出一声响亮的哀嚎。

天天理解道：“早说你该加入Omega权益保护协会。有腱子肉的Omega凭什么就没有市场？周末和我们一起去漆标语吧。就缺你这种天生的煽.动力了。”

鸣人惊慌失措：“我只写诗，不写大.字.报啊！你不要凭空污人清白。”

“我觉得天天说得对极了。鸣人你不需要在乎别人的眼光！”李在旁边往冰淇淋上疯狂倒蛋白粉，一边对他露出闪耀的笑容，“来我们青春健身房办卡吗？”

鸣人：“……我谢谢你啊。”

井野白了李一眼，“但鸣人，你实在……”她谨慎道，“看起来不像文学专业的。”她说的正是实话。

大一院里开圣诞晚会，鸣人高高兴兴走上去，台下他系的校友愣愣地看着他，都以为他是体育学院派上来表演掷标枪的。直到他声情并茂地念“我爱你，就像喧嚣的风爱芦苇。*”，连院长的表情都变得魔幻。

如今恋爱市场，Omega的类型百花齐放。而传统相亲市场，对Omega的审美还停留在一千年前。身材纤瘦，弱不禁风，日常爱好是插花、茶道、绘画，再不济也得会个十字绣吧？但哪个能和鸣人扯上关系？

写诗还能卖个文青O的人设。奈何引他进入文学之路的自来也实乃三流作家，一流梦想家——梦想是好莱坞妇联群星荟萃，现实是波多野吉泽老师争相合作。

玖辛奈每次热情地给人看儿子的照片，对方都要商业互吹一波：“一看就是爱运动的好A。可惜我家孩子是Beta，是Omega就让她嫁给你儿子了。”

玖辛奈：“……倒也不必。”

在这种惨烈的打击下，着急也情有可原。但作为被着急的当事人，感想就很不一样了。

鸣人用力挠了挠头发，颓废地捂脸，“别聊这个，我还年轻得很。你们给我留点幻想。”搞文学的哪个心里没有一场风花雪月，不到被现实打肿脸的时候哪能屈尊相亲大道。

宁次在大家陷入沉默后才道：“那你还去吗？”

鸣人撩起眼皮：“报销吗？”

“要不老师报，要不我报。”

“我去！”

免费的旅游谁错过谁傻B，鸣人深以为意。这份激动延续到了候机室。在他第五次前往盥洗室的时候，宁次给他转发了一篇号召男性不要畏于面对泌尿难题的科普文，而他送给宁次后背两个巨大的中指。

之后的事情让他差点以为比中指也成了中世纪招魔的咒语：他刚拐进盥洗室的走廊，就同一个男人重重相撞。

这还不算完：后者直接晕倒了在他身上。

……不会吧。鸣人第一次把Alpha抱了个满怀，表情却是目瞪口呆。

“同、同学？朋友？哥？！”鸣人急出一脑门冷汗，“爸爸！算我求你，爸爸，你睁开眼！”

他从小脑壳梆硬，小学和初中生打架，一个头槌把对方撞到搭错神经，醒来后死活要和他做朋友。要不是他这个长相实在不搭边，估计已经被我爱罗和宁次的追求者撕成了“当世玉藻前”。

但把陌生人撞晕还是超出了他的想象。鸣人慌里慌张地摸出手机求救：“快快！宁次！我摊上事了！我在厕所把一个人搞晕了！”

宁次惊恐到“噌”地窜起来，“你搞的是Omega？”

“嗯？”鸣人满头雾水，“是个Alpha。”

上哪找的脆皮A！宁次两眼一黑，挂断电话就直冲过来，隔着五米远就开始痛心疾首：“我知道你想脱单，但这是什么场合？怎么能这么——”他脚步一顿，“……这不是宇智波吗？”他坚持不住地手撑墙壁，难以置信，“你把研究生院的院草搞了？”

“院草？什么院草？等下，”鸣人不满地一皱脸，“话说明白点，思想这么涩情呢？”

“可……抱歉。”宁次使上了优秀的视力，红着耳朵蹲下来帮他抬起了人，“先、先送他去医务室吧。”

  


“不是说这次老师是和建筑系的主任一起过去的。他也带了学生。我刚才就是在给他们发位置。”宁次指了指床上的人，“宇智波佐助，和我同级，和你同岁。你都没注意到去年开学时Omega的轰动吗？”

“研究生院又不在我们校区。”鸣人翻了翻眼睛，“你和他很熟？”

“不，”宁次一手托下巴，若有所思，“据说他大学在国外上的。我和他没正式见过，但他看着挺眼熟。”

鸣人面无表情地指了指床上的男人，指着那张脸，“就这个，换我看一眼都忘不了。还用你事后面熟？不过，”他也摸了摸下巴，“我觉得这个气味……”他望天，“在哪儿闻过呢？”

“啊！”两人同时抚掌，异口同声，“新闻/医务室！”

这就很尴尬了。

坐私家车的富公子其实悔恨过当天为什么不坐地铁，错过了好大一个瓜。现在他抓紧机会，郑重地介绍，手一挥：“你的初吻对象，鸣人。它丢得不冤枉。”

鸣人给了他好大一个白眼。

宁次面上镇定，语气平静，隐藏着内心最深处的八卦，“接下来七天六夜，会议成员就你一个O，你抓住机会，回去就能在研究生院打开名声，成为全院公敌。”

鸣人夸张地“呕”了一声，“我这些年当狐狸精还当得不够多吗？这长相一看就是同A恋，他要不喜欢牛高马大的Alpha，我裸..奔爬三周给他看！”

“你不要赌气学以貌取人那一套。”宁次皱眉，“要是他就喜欢你这种类型的O呢？”

鸣人提建议：“就换你爬？”

话音刚落，就听一个声音冷漠地说道：“爬。”

鸣人和宁次同时转头，悚然地看向病床。

床上的宇智波一双黑漆漆的鸦瞳，下巴一昂，“就现在，你们俩，给爷爬。”

鸣人：“……”

他两手一伸，右手食指和中指在瘫平的左手掌心上“噗通”一跪，卑微道：“我错了。”熟练得让人心疼。

宁次不愧是经历过风雨的男人。

他轻咳一声，已经把鸣人推了出去，“身体好些了吗？待会儿飞机上就让学弟来照顾你吧。（鸣人转头用看叛徒的眼神瞪他。）我去告诉老师。”他用力拍拍鸣人肩膀，同情地帮劝道，“人来人往的……裸..着还是不要了。”他握拳抵唇轻咳一声，“那我就先走了。”

鸣人不可置信地看着他离开，只能独自面对“情绪激动的受害人”，期期艾艾地搓手，“那个……不好意思，是我没看路，把你撞晕了。你现在还有哪里痛吗？”

佐助从床上站起来，人高腿长，视线往下瞥鸣人，“你撞晕我？”他轻蔑一笑。

鸣人觉得他可能是不相信自己的脑门有多硬，刚想解释，就听佐助道：“我只是睡着了。”

鸣人怔怔地看着他冷酷的背影。

……这个理由，难道比被他撞晕更高端吗？

不知道宁次是有多害怕被要求裸..爬，连位置都安排得妥妥当当。鸣人挺着脖子坐在正中间，靠过道是不认识的建院学姐给他飞眼刀，靠窗户是上飞机就戴眼罩睡觉的“债主”宇智波，只能送自己四个字：“如坐针毡”。

航程进入一半的时候佐助才醒过来。那会儿飞机颠簸不停，空姐用撩人的法语口音提醒大家不要走动，这种动静下，哪怕是睡美人也不需要王子的亲吻了。

鸣人正忙于和宁次表情包互爬，见佐助起身还友好地提醒了一句：“现在不让解开安全带。”

佐助冷瞥他一眼，直奔厕所。

鸣人收回眼神，同情地给宁次发了条消息：【院草好像拉肚子了，你有药吗？】

宁次：【……问问空姐。你不要乱传。粉丝不让院草拉肚子。】

鸣人：【小S难以置信.jpg】

这个粉丝不能知道的“秘密”持续时间真的很长。长到飞机的颠簸停止，空姐重新走动，鸣人把第三杯橙汁一口饮尽，憋不住地直冲卫生间。

“无人”的绿灯只有一间。鸣人想也不想，猴窜进去就呆了。

“呃……”鸣人愣愣地看着佐助，不知道该说什么。在厕所碰见认识的人打个招呼也就那样，在一个坑位打招呼就有点……

鸣人脑中空白，讪讪一笑，“学长还拉着呢？”

佐助极冷地看了他一眼，看得鸣人后背发凉。他往前走来，一步、一步，直到离鸣人一寸之距的地方。

他紧紧地抿唇，瞪着鸣人。鸣人下意识地往门上一靠，双手举高，“我以为没有人，不是故意的，别让我爪——”

“我要睡了。”佐助突然道。

“巴……呃嗯嗯嗯？”鸣人一时间怀疑起自己的耳朵，“什么？”

这个“睡”字说来就来。佐助只皱眉低声了一句，“别喊人。等我醒来。”话音落下，人已经闭眼倒在了鸣人身上。

“……”

鸣人抱着一个比他还高的Alpha，门外是急得敲门怒骂的乘客，门内是睡得人事不知的学长，欲哭无泪。

我是造了什么孽。

好在他还有几膀子力气，硬拖着佐助走到了马桶前，坐在马桶盖上，抱着人仰天叹气。

手机也不能玩，憋着三杯橙汁的量，鼻下还被淡雅的植物苦味信息素缭绕。就算大家都是按时打抑制剂的好公民，AO的距离也不能这么近吧……

鸣人放空大脑，眼睛到处乱瞟，哪怕能有一瓶洁厕灵的配方表给他背背也行。这一瞥，就瞥到溢出垃圾桶的纸巾——

白色的纸张浸润在鲜艳的红色里，满垃圾桶全都是血。

“哇……”

鸣人憋着声音惊叹。

院草是有痔青年？大概不是睡着，是失血过多的犯晕吧？这也太严重了。他的心中立时充满了同情。

这股泛滥的善良打冒出来就没有再收回去。佐助醒过来的第一秒，就迎来了一个充满关怀与慈爱的眼神，看得他一时恍惚自己究竟在哪儿。

大概已经意识到他患的什么病了吧。这种眼神太过寻常。知道他病症的人要么满眼的不理解与不以为意，要么是看在他容貌份上的夸张同情。佐助烦闷地抿紧唇，站起身，一句话不说地往外走。

“唉。”鸣人叫住他，扯住佐助的衣袖，无比自然地扯向水龙头，“你这里沾到血了。我帮你吧，普通水洗洗不干净。”

在鸣人这里，什么AO都只是恋爱结婚时才需要区分的性别。高中社团合宿时每个人轮流洗男生的臭衣服也不稀奇……好兄弟帮个忙而已嘛。

他低头的时机正好，完整地错过了佐助那一瞬间惊骇的眼神。

红色的液体混杂在清水中缓缓流走。高档的衬衫袖子重新变得雪白。鸣人甚至堪称贤惠地领着佐助来到烘干机前，撑着袖子耐心地帮他吹干。

“好了。”他拍拍佐助的肩膀，冲人一笑，“你先回座位吧。我就不留你了。”

佐助眼中的问号快化成实质了。

“放心。”鸣人神神秘秘地凑过来一点，用手遮住嘴小声说，“我懂得。”

“我身边好些人都经历过。我知道该怎么做。我发誓，绝对不会告诉别人的。”

他比划了一个“保守秘密”的手势，还是从水门那儿偷学来的，虽然外人看不懂，但他想强调自己保密的决心时就会用上。也算自嗨了。

佐助的表情一凝，看他的眼神第一次从看制杖，慢慢向看“不可貌相的神秘人”转变。

但这还只是个开头。

或许是出于以为自己撞晕人的愧疚，或许是出于对初吻对象的一点别扭，当然，更多的是对他的“病”的同学情谊……

在接下来的旅程里，鸣人殷勤、体贴、人妻兮兮、神秘兮兮地给佐助送上了背包里的士力架、枸杞红枣水，在空姐送油炸食品时，更是义正言辞地替佐助和自己推拒，看得一旁的学姐在闺蜜群里大肆吐槽心机狐狸精。

直到下飞机后，宁次一把拉住还想跟上去的他，低声质问：“你不是不想追他吗？”

鸣人嫌弃地横他一眼，“我哪儿追他了？你骨折那会儿我不也带花去看你了？”

宁次一吸气，“他被你撞到骨折了？”

鸣人摆摆手，“他是——”他话头一收，语气变得非常怜悯，“唉，我不能说。你别管了。”

他看着前方佐助高挑的背影，心里做出了决定：晚上去找找药店吧。也不知道法国卖不卖马应龙。

好在他们入住的宾馆附近就有家小药店，就是老板不太熟练英语，而鸣人不太会说法语，结结巴巴地说了好几个cul*，差点儿被老板拿扫帚赶出大门。(*：ass)

他把塑料袋举起来借着路灯仔细看了看。虽然模样和马应龙的长方形小盒子挺像的，但到底是不是最有效的……他还真不知道。

算了，反正晚饭时佐助那口法语溜溜的，他收到应该就知道是不是了。

他们住的不是什么高档地区，空寂随夜晚而来，幸存的路灯不剩几盏。也是这样，经过的漆黑小巷里有什么响动一清二楚。

鸣人脚步一顿，藏在巷口看了几秒。里头一片漆黑，只能模糊分辨几个人影、几道刀刃的反光，以及……佐助法语版的“滚”。他立时一悚。

靠。老师怎么提醒的来着？“脸上写着‘家里有矿’的少爷们晚上不要出门”提醒多少遍了！

鸣人藏回墙壁后面，手忙脚乱地掏出手机报警，法国的报警电话是什么来着？

巷子里的小混混还在骂骂咧咧，鸣人能听懂的词不多，只听出他们马上就要“给个教训”了。等警..察过来，估计人都跑完了，佐助也凉了。

鸣人的视线移到身边的东西上……他急促做了几个深呼吸，眼神一凛，下定了决心。

多亏了漆黑的夜色。在鸣人一个铁垃圾桶抡倒两个人的时候，别说小混混，连佐助都吃了一惊——他的夜视能力一绝，倒不是吃惊这个。

……他就没想到居然有人会选这种武器。地上碎玻璃一大片、把衣服脱了当绳子系紧脖子、再不济抽根螺丝钉也行。怎么会选这种显眼的玩意……

三个混混，两个倒了，还剩一个举着刀满脸震惊地“啊啊”冲过来。要说肾上腺素实在是人类的勇气源泉，鸣人心脏狂跳，想也不想，迎着刀子冲上去，一个垃圾桶就把人罩了进去。

“卧槽！卧槽！卧槽！卧槽！”他一边惨烈地高吼着，一边连人带“不可回收垃圾”桶一脚踢滚出了整条巷子。随后他跌跌撞撞地冲过来，在看到佐助手臂上长长的伤口时，越发高亢地“卧槽！”起来。

“别叫了。”佐助的右手被他拉着细看，人只能往墙上一靠，重重地叹了一口气。

“卧槽！卧槽！”

佐助一把掐住他嘴，恶狠狠道：“别叫了！别叫了！”

鸣人两眼汪汪地看着他，离小柴犬就差一根尾巴。

佐助试探地松开手，见他终于冷静了，这才低头捡起一个鸣人手里同款的塑料袋，摸出消炎药直接吞下，再拿出皮针和手术缝合线，镇定地对准了自己的伤口，“手机手电筒？给我打光。”

鸣人惊悚地叫了一声，“你怎么能自己缝？去医院吧！我背你去！”

佐助怪异地看了他一眼，“谁教的你这么娇气？”

“啊？”鸣人一头雾水。这年头的“不娇气”已经发展到自己给伤口缝线了吗？那也太硬核了。

他压根没有意识到，如果这伤口是刚刚那些混混伤的，佐助又怎么会恰好有一个装着这些的购物袋。

佐助捏着针穿了两针，过度的疼痛很快激发了一种熟悉的感觉，即使狠狠咬住舌尖，难以抵抗的睡意还是席卷而来，他撑着最后一点意识把针往鸣人手里一送，命令道：“快，给我缝上！”

“我？”鸣人瞪圆了眼睛，震惊地看他，“我不会。”

佐助用疼痛逼自己清醒一点，咬紧了牙关：“你怎么培训的？”

鸣人愣愣地说：“就是……大家轮流展示，相互攻击、找茬。”

佐助深深皱眉：“这什么不正规机构？”只培养武力，不教多国语言、黑客技术和急救手段，迟早要被日新月异的市场淘汰掉，现在的年代里，还有落后的傻逼不知道吗？

“算了。”他的语气已经变得低弱，“你不是Omega吗？就按缝纫课上的来。别让他们发现。睡了。”语气轻巧的，仿佛是在宾馆房间门前互道晚安。但这里是什么场合？现在是什么情况？鸣人熟练地把佐助抱了个满怀，满脸惊恐。

“等、等等，我不、不敢缝人.肉啊，学长？学长？！”

所以说，他到底是造了什么孽啊我的天！

接下来的一切只能用噩梦形容。

鸣人咬着手机手电筒打光，一边哆嗦着给人类的血肉缝针，这要不是他从小就擅长针线，佐助恐怕今夜就要凉在这儿。

完.事了两人满手是血、满身是灰的模样也不能正常回去。鸣人背着佐助艰难地找到公共厕所，硬把两人清理到能见人的状态，才再度背人走回宾馆。

遇到前台关切地询问，还得结结巴巴地假笑解释：“喝大了。”

前台的目光在鸣人手里半透明的塑料袋上一转，了然地露出笑容，“当然。祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”

“啊？嗯嗯。”鸣人就听懂一个“夜晚”，胡乱点头，“晚安晚安。”

终于把人送到床上的时候，他已经满头大汗、彻底虚脱了。身心俱疲，说的也就是现在了。鸣人瘫倒在床边的地毯上喘气，觉得自己不拿“感动全国最佳同学”的奖项天理难容。

一小时后，鸣人迷迷糊糊地被摇醒，朦胧地复述自己的梦境：“太可怕了，我梦见掉进《雪国列车》的蟑螂榨汁机里了。”

佐助落在他肩上的手迅速收回，面无表情、隐隐带着嫌恶地道：“你觉得你身下的地毯被多少蟑螂爬过？”鸣人哆嗦着蹦到床上瑟瑟发抖。

佐助按下额上的青筋，说道：“听着，我有话要问你。”

“你之前出过任务吗？”

任务？什么任务？鸣人懵懂地看他。他们文学院管陪导师开会叫“搬砖”，他们建筑学院却管这叫“任务”？

鸣人倍感荒诞和好笑地摇了摇头，“没有啊，我刚毕业呢。谁会带我？”

佐助“唔”了一声。怪不得水平这么次。

差劲的培训机构、为零的任务履历，唯一值得多看两眼的也就那个“鲁智深倒拔垂柳”的气势了。

“做过什么训练？”他又问。

“呃。”鸣人也就只有大一的时候被李骗去开过年卡，之后都是靠扛摄影器材扛出来的，他羞愧地说：“……拳击啊，举铁之类。”

“举铁？”佐助不赞同地皱眉，“太没有效力了。”

鸣人无语地看他：要不是我举过铁，你现在就没了你知道吗？

他晃晃脑袋，“为什么要问我这些？”

佐助表情凝重，“你应该清楚了我的情况。一年前，我患上了发作性睡病，只能退出回国。我猝倒的次数正在增加，需要一个同僚在我发作时帮我扫尾。我会按市场价的三倍聘用你。”

这也是无奈之举。要不是正好遇到一个撞破他秘密的同行，他再怎么样也不会选择这么一个脑子缺根筋的新手。

这种新手他了解。爱显摆，不专注，关键时候掉链子，还没搞清楚任务真正需要的是什么，一味以为自己下一秒就能在业内出人头地。但另一方面，会尤其渴望任务的机会，尤其容易见钱眼开。

“什么？！”出乎他的意料，鸣人却连连摇头，惊恐道，“这个不行！太刺激了我不行！”

“你学了这么长时间，难道就不想真正实践吗？”

鸣人拔高了声音，“可我连一次恋爱都还没谈过啊！什么第一次，啊不，除了接吻的第一次都还在呢！”

佐助匪夷所思地看他，“和那有什么关系？”

鸣人悲痛地摇头，“再高的钱也不行。我真的不干那行的，你找专业人士吧。我还想清清白白地和Alpha结婚呢。”

佐助轻“啧”了一声。“罢了。”他在鸣人的视线盲区摸出一柄小刀，目光沉静，仔细评估现在的情形。

他右手受了伤，强行使用也不是不行，大不了挣破伤口。但鸣人那个怪力需要警惕。虽然三流机构培训出身，但也应该有职业病的下意识反应。最好先骗得后者放松……

鸣人哭唧唧地从床上爬起来，抽着鼻子说：“你也太可怜了，放心，我不会告诉别人的。这个什么，发作睡.人性..病治得好吗？非要和别人做那什么才行吗？你现在需不需要叫个人？我帮你去拿门缝塞的小卡片。”

佐助连人带刀瞬间僵住：“……”

半晌后他握住鸣人的手臂，一把把他扯回床上，刀尖抵住他喉结，目光森冷可怖，一字一顿地重复：“发、作、性、睡、病！听清了吗？”

“对不起。”十分钟后，鸣人乖巧地跪坐在床上，低眉顺眼地道歉。

佐助坐在一边，弄脏的衣服已经脱掉了，只披了件衬衫，露出胸腹令人赞叹的肌理，手里还烦躁地把玩着小刀。

这个场景，把刀换成烟，就得加上a.vi的后缀了。

鸣人努力想挽回自己的错误，再度殷勤道：“我可以帮你的。你看你那个、猝倒都好几回了，我都帮了你，别的什么也没做，谁也没告诉，是吧？你可以信我的。”他把胸脯拍得啪啪响。

他倒没有对佐助那柄小刀有什么意见。多少谨慎的Omega都会随身揣这么一把可爱的折叠刀为自己增添勇气，没事还能掏出来削个苹果皮。虽然佐助是个A，但看这瘦条条的男神范儿，估计还没他这个O能打。鸣人满怀怜悯地看了一眼佐助的袖珍小刀。

佐助冷冷道：“不必。谈信任没有意义。交易是交易。给我账号，先转你定金。”

“哎呀，都是同学，不要谈这个。”鸣人连连摆手。

就佐助这个长相的A，没事对鸣人“投怀送抱”，工作内容就是随时随地准备抱住他等他醒来……

要是发到学校论坛，不知道有多少Omega要哭着喊着“我可以”。

佐助无所谓他说什么，低头在老师这次建的群里找到鸣人的账号，直接转到了单日最高限额。

鸣人摸出手机看了一眼，足足数了三遍零，瞠目结舌，“不不不，哥，你家自来水龙头流skⅡ也不能这么阔啊！太多了，我不能收！”

“退回来就取消。”佐助面无表情道，“定金是5%。余下等我把人处理掉结清。”

鸣人被这土豪的气焰震撼得无比卑微，哭丧着脸说：“那我也没办法说清楚这笔钱的来源啊……”谁相信就帮助一下睡美人Alpha学长还能拿到巨款？

“是吗？”佐助勾出了点儿恶意的弧度，“就说是嫖..资吧。”

鸣人几乎要哭了，“那他们得以为我卖了多少回屁.股啊！”

佐助冷酷无情：“这是你的问题，你必须要解决。”

“……算了。”鸣人颓废地从床上爬下去。就当是暂时帮他保存好了。他也不敢用，更不敢告诉别人。

“我回去睡觉了。学长晚安。”他把两个药店的塑料袋拎过来，“要是伤口发炎……记得去医院。”

佐助无动于衷。

“还有这个。”他把自己的塑料袋拎起来晃了晃，“就是……那个，你知道的。”

他不好意思地搔了搔脸，“我法语不太好，不知道买没买对。”

“不好用的话，你告诉我，我再去买。”鸣人把塑料袋塞进他手里，露出心照不宣的笑容，“那我先回房间了。”

  


在确定鸣人离开后，佐助迅速检查了一遍房间，确认过没有其他迹象后打开了行李箱。箱子里衣服不多，夹着一些专业书和平板电脑，还有一瓶男生用的爽肤水和洗面奶——品牌大众，种类刚好。

如果有人打开平板，顶多只能找得到一些专业知识的搜索记录，社交账号里多半关注的是宠物猫博主，视频网站里看的电影都是这个年纪的男生流行的。

简单来说，中规中矩的年轻男学生的行李箱。甚至中规中矩过了头。

而在这以外，还有一个很难发现的夹层。佐助直接打开了它，露出里头足足二十三本的护照与身份证明、几沓大额现金、六部手机，还有一把P220手.枪、三排麦林子弹。

而他对这些熟视无睹，从最底下翻出了一本速写本，在上面画了些什么。

夜至深处，佐助才想起来看看鸣人给他的是什么。

“……”

两秒钟后，佐助看着手里的长管药剂，半晌说不出话。

不是没有人追求过他，但热情大胆到这种地步的还是头一个……送润.滑.剂和送biyun套有什么差别呢？

倒是嘴上还玩欲拒还迎那一套啊。

另一头，鸣人也过了一个无眠夜。他搜索了大量发作性睡病的相关论文，做了个浅薄的了解后，才能在早餐会时主动提出去叫佐助。

至于他怎么过去的……

佐助昨晚给了他一个非常有“建设意义”的建议。

鸣人从自己的阳台颤巍巍地爬到隔壁，手臂上还挂着一袋早餐，觉得同学能做到自己这个份上，也值他那份20万了。

睡美人双手十指交叉，双腿相叠，安静地躺在床上，连被子也没盖。鸣人放轻了动作走过去，在看到佐助枕边的东西时轻“咦”了一声。

倒不是他爱乱翻别人东西。这玩意儿就摊开了在佐助脸边上，每一张画都有着醒目的色彩，让鸣人难以移开眼神。

佐助的速写水平不愧为建筑系，每一幅速写都非常清晰。

鸣人可以看到一双脚……脚上涂着紫色的指甲油。

他看到一身JK格子裙……被一个没有画五官的壮汉撑到紧绷。

一旁还有漂亮的字迹写着一些字符，鸣人多少还是个Omega，辨认一下，发现基本都是著名的指甲油品牌。

“……”鸣人难以言喻地看着佐助恬静的睡颜。

还说不是同A恋……他昨天爬得多冤枉。要保守的秘密又多了一个。

鸣人愣愣地把速写本放了回去，闭上了眼，深深地叹了一口气。

唉，从今天起，他们就不可能成为好友了。

……是姐妹了。

他心痛地坐在床边吃甜甜圈，一边忠实地按照约定，在佐助睡不醒来时近身等他。

把身上的糖粉扫掉后，鸣人盯着佐助看了一会儿，细细端详，总觉得这个画面缺了哪里。

作为文学生的感性与文艺，和作为摄影爱好者的习惯，让他不仅手指痒痒，心也痒痒起来。

“唔。”他心说，他可从来没见过这么好看的模特。

那词怎么说来着：“机不可失”。

佐助醒来的时候，首先被一股百合的淡雅香气包围。他意识到自己的房中有第二个人的存在，但一股香味很快打消了他从枕头底下摸枪的习惯。

这股香气被抑制剂压制得不剩多少。只留一点甜味，像夏天的果园，松石绿的湖水、海蓝的云空、金黄泛红晕的果实，讨人喜欢的水果清甜流淌在每个角落，仿佛连地上黑红的泥土也分泌出蜂蜜。

——金太阳杏。

这股信息素，他并不讨厌。

佐助难得带着点儿放松睁开眼睛，半秒后，他陷入僵硬，并咬紧牙关。

俊美的男人静静地沉睡在洁白的床上，双手置于腹部，握着一捧含露的新鲜百合，枕边放着一张花体字的便签。若说是文艺电影的经典画面，也不会有半点出格。

佐助把便签拿过来一看：还有那剧烈的目光，照亮你的瞬间，把你点成红白，燃烧你，火化你，烧到只剩苍白骨骼的干枝。*

还挺会选诗。他面无表情，招了招手，“过来。”

鸣人慢吞吞地蹭过去，“我只是有些无聊，就做了，呃，一点微不足道的工作。你看。”

“……这只是个行为艺、唉疼疼疼！”鸣人努力从Alpha的两指间抢回自己的脸蛋肉。

“你给我带了什么？”

鸣人揉着脸叹气，“三明治，甜甜圈，小番茄。还满意吗，大少爷？”

佐助从床上坐起来，熟练无比地指派：“我现在去洗漱，出来后要看到鲜榨的番茄汁。”

“哈？”鸣人觉得他这个人真的很会得寸进尺，“我都没给导师榨过汁！”

“你导师也给你开四百万工资？”

鸣人手恭敬地往前一伸：“您请。”

图卢兹，玫瑰之城，拥有欧洲最美的红砖罗曼教堂——圣塞尔南教堂。

鸣人他们老师这次更多是来蹭旅游和找灵感的。倒是佐助他们院里还得回宾馆写报告。也因此，佐助理直气壮地带着鸣人来参观立面，还没等鸣人感慨地发表文青必备的好词好诗，就把他扯进天知道怎么走的巷弄。

“我需要补充。”佐助匆匆穿过脏兮兮的街道，“你还剩多少？”

鸣人上一次听到这个问题，就是前天。

收拾行李的时候，水门对着清单问了又问，“抑制剂还剩多少？需要补充吗？多带些，总不会错的。”

“哦。”因此鸣人熟练地回复，“带了一大袋呢。”

佐助给了他一个“人不可貌相”的惊异眼神。

“你现在身上带着吗？”

鸣人耸肩，“当然。”

“好。当我说‘动手’，你就立刻使用。”

“啊……”鸣人迷茫地应了声。他们要去的是什么不正规的AO夜.店吗？

  


他们走进一家不起眼的小店子。这家店子破旧到鸣人质疑他们到底售卖的是玻璃罐里浸泡的眼球糖果，还是灰扑扑的地毯和灰尘。更别提令人反胃的香薰气味了。

这种乐趣挺奇怪的。眼球糖、血浆饮料他也不是没吃过。但干嘛非得到这种脏兮兮的地方来买呢？超市不多得是吗？鸣人抱着手，淡定地凑近看玻璃罐。

佐助正对柜台一个矮小的老太太说着什么。鸣人只勉强听出这大概是冰岛语，别的一概不知。

唉。感觉自己不仅成了姐妹，还成了保镖、佣人，或者小奴..隶。鸣人直起身，摇摇头，转身看另一边的玩具手指骨烛台。

做得也太逼真了。鸣人暗暗赞叹。也不怪佐助会专门找到这里来。

“需要些什么？”等他回过神时，老太太已经回到了前厅，笑眯眯地用口音浓重的英语问他，“直接能爆脑浆的？把内脏搅烂的？最近这些卖得最好哦。”

鸣人觉得自己有点儿反胃，伸手示意，“不好意思，脑花不是我的菜。我比较喜欢烫肠子和炒肾片。”

老太太肃然起敬，随即更殷勤地推荐起来，“那你一定要看看我们新出的钩子和蝴蝶刀，剖腹要剖得好，首先材质就得——”

“走了。”佐助拎着一个小型行李箱走出来，直接交给鸣人。

鸣人暗暗吃惊，心想这个重量……是来采购伴手礼的吗？不过还是老实拎了起来，转头向老太太告别。

老太太笑吟吟地摇头，用回了冰岛语，又对佐助说道：“你的同伴很有天赋。我很久没见到食人的了。”

佐助没有表情，只眼睛深处藏着一点儿惊讶，“所以你的枪是用来留下他的？还是留下我？”

老太太从皱纹里挤出一个和蔼的笑容，“你是个大方的好孩子，佐助。但交易是交易，你知道。”

佐助眼神一沉，迅速抽出一柄手枪，直接对准老太太脑袋，“他们发了悬赏令？”

老太太几乎同时从袍子底下掏出一把硕大的霰弹枪，“我很抱歉，可他们给的实在——”

“太多了！”

两人同时扣动扳机，子弹的速度快到不可思议，二人闪躲的速度更是不可思议。

至于鸣人，他不明所以的表情还停留在上一秒，而装眼球糖的玻璃罐已经炸裂开来，要不是他下意识地蹲下抱头一滚，现在恐怕就和那些碎玻璃一个下场了。

“卧槽！卧槽！”鸣人四肢连用地往前爬出三米，藏到厚重的柜子后头。眼球和里头的刺激性液体溅满地都是。之前被掩盖在强烈怪异香薰下的气味终于现出原形——福尔马林。他曾以为的糖果在重重的撞击下爆裂开来。Well，就是眼球被踩爆的画面。

鸣人还没找到机会爬起来，就已经埋头吐了好几次。

佐助已经借势藏到了柜台之下。霰弹枪的杀伤力太过强大，他几乎没办法冒出脑袋。但这并不妨碍他大声指挥，“动手！鸣人！现在！”

动什么？鸣人双腿发软，除了佐助的行李箱，全身上下只有一针剂抑制剂。他甚至不敢探出一点头，只想哭着喊妈。或者说他已经哭出来了，因为他觉得自己就要死在这里，眼球泡酒、手指烧蜡烛了！

耳边佐助的咆哮还在逼他哭得更大声：“现在不动手！你和我都要死在这儿！”

老太太怪异的笑声“嘻嘻”响了起来。她意识到了鸣人是个怯懦的新手。如果不是这样，她现在不可能还活着——永远不要被两个拥有武器的职业杀手前后夹击。她分出更多的精力面向佐助的方向。

鸣人哆哆嗦嗦地抱紧行李箱，试图当个自我安.慰的抱枕。行李箱的拉链不知什么时候已经打开了一些，露出狰狞的内容物一角，鸣人不可置信地全部拉开。

整整一箱，全都是各式枪.支.弹.药。

鸣人像捧着个定时炸..弹捧着一把手枪瑟瑟发抖。

……巧了，他还真上过射击俱乐部。但别说对人了，他连一只野兔子都没打过好么？！

鸣人双手抖得像帕金森患者，从地上玻璃的反光里看情况。

老太太正专注于拿枪对准佐助。木头的柜台在刚刚的枪战里一片狼藉，到处都是弹孔，看样子撑不了多久了。鸣人双手握着枪把，颤巍巍地露出一点枪头，却因为过度的颤抖连对准都做不到。

怎么办、怎么办、怎么办？这可不是昨夜的垃圾桶打小混混。这是活生生的人命，扣下扳机，他就成了杀人犯，大好青春立刻迎来注射台的终点线。但不扣扳机，佐助大概率就得凉凉，自己估计也得凉在这儿。

左右都是自己凉，但佐助加大了天平的筹码。

佐助喊的时机恰到好处：

“我睡了！”

鸣人惨叫着闭眼扣下扳机。

“我杀了人！我居然杀了一个老太太！”鸣人难以置信地高声嚷嚷。

他不敢看现场，看见就全身发软。事实上现在已经是了。他基本是挂在佐助身上，被佐助大步拖着往前走。

“我会被抓起来的，我会坐牢的，我杀人了。”鸣人扯着头发哽咽道。

佐助把他推进副驾驶座，不耐烦道：“不可能。我们这样的人没有身份，死了也有组织处理，怎么能用常规途径找到你？”

鸣人用力吸着鼻子，眼睛都快哭肿了，“我杀人了！我杀了一个老太太！”

“你到底有什么好惊讶的？”佐助坐在驾驶座上，不解地瞅了他一眼，“那家伙杀过的比你吃过的人都多。”

“吃什么？！”鸣人震惊地看着他，“我只吃过拉面和米饭！”

“可她说、罢了。”佐助坐在一看就是老太太品味的粉红蕾丝坐垫上，握着同款的方向盘布罩，他板脸说起正事，“我们不能回去了。好在行李已经寄了出去。之后去取。你需要的带上了吗？没带也没用了。”

“为什么不能回去？”鸣人边哭边擦脏兮兮的脸。

“想告诉他们你怎样用麦林弹搅碎了一位七十岁老太太的脑袋？”

“啊啊啊啊啊你不要再说了！”

“呵。”佐助轻蔑地转过头，把小巧的比亚迪开成了悍马。

  


鸣人带着哭腔问正题，“你到底是谁？”

“和你一样。”

“和我什么一样？”鸣人拔高了声音，“我可不会随随便便就从兜里掏出一把真木仓！不会随便到一个变..态女..巫..婆的店子里去和她枪战！也不会拎一行李箱的武器！”

佐助下意识地皱眉，“我知道你从没接过任务，但既然你能活到毕业，就说明你也有一定的能力。习惯就好。”

“你到底在说什么？”鸣人用力抓头发，“我就是我啊！”他伸出手指对准自己鼻子，“漩涡鸣人！木叶市出身！今年22岁！即将读研究生，朋友从小就认识我，我也从小认识他们！这辈子连只兔子都没杀过！”

一阵刺耳的刹车声，佐助突然踩下刹车，难以置信地看着他：“你不是杀手？！”

鸣人更加难以置信：“那你是咯？！”

寂静。

如死的寂静。

整整五秒后，佐助迅速掏.枪对准鸣人的脑袋，语气冰冷：“那你之前说帮我保守秘密？谁派你来的？”

鸣人迅速双手作投降状，倍感窒息地解释：“能有谁派我来啊？你不是痔疮吗？我就帮你瞒——”

“谁痔——”佐助疾言厉色，“老实说话！”

鸣人快哭了，“厕所垃圾桶里用过的纸沾了好多血，不是痔疮是什么？！我还给你买痔疮膏了呢？你昨天都收下了。”

佐助几乎要骂脏话了，“什么痔疮膏！你送的催..情润..滑.剂！还是甜杏味的！”一个Omega，送一个Alpha自己信息素味道的XXX，几乎比明说那个词组还直接了。

鸣人整个被尴尬裂开，气势又矮下一截，“都说了我不会法语了……”

“还有什么？！你还知道我的什么？”佐助高喊，枪.管往前又送了一寸，直接抵住了鸣人脑门。

“等、等下，”鸣人吓得丧失标点符号，“你喜欢指甲油喜欢JK制服可能是跨性别爱好者我本来打算和你做O蜜的别的没了真的没了哥、不不，姐！你饶了我！”

  


“谁他妈——”佐助憋着气把枪抽回去，不说话了。

过了很久，鸣人才小心翼翼地凑过来一点，指着他腹部的衣服，“你受伤了。严重吗？”

佐助面视前方，答非所问：“我该杀了你。”

鸣人浑身一颤，立刻发誓四连，“我什么也没做，我什么也不会说的，我会当做从来没见过你，我——”

佐助转头看他，一贯冰冷疏远的眼神有些复杂，“就算我不杀了你，他们也会杀了你。”

“他们？谁？”

“我的通缉令已经传遍了杀手论坛。刚才那老家伙权限很高，或许已经更新了我出现的地点和身边陪伴的人。你的特征太明显了。”佐助用最平淡无波的语气，说出了最毛骨悚然的事情，“他们会找到你，敲碎你的每一根骨头，砍掉你的手指、脚趾，只为了逼问我的下落。”

鸣人陷入眩晕，“杀手论坛？你们还有论坛？”

还是老问题：他到底前世造了什么孽？！

佐助没有正面回答：“他们先前已经派出了最高级别的杀手。就算现在，也是他的威胁最大。没有人知道他的长相。”

“根据几次我和他交手的观察，这个人身材高大、喜欢涂指甲油、爱用当代高中女混混的口癖，合理怀疑是性别认知障碍者。”佐助一脸凝重。

“等等，”鸣人语气微弱，“你是说，有一个爱打扮成银座太妹的……JK制服壮汉，想杀你？”

佐助点头。

鸣人两眼一黑。

在遇到佐助以前，他以为自己的生活是无人问津的日常纪录片。遇到佐助以后，他开始觉得自己或许进入了流星花园霸总剧。

现在真相浮出水面：原来他活在现实魔幻主义的泰国广告里。

这种时候，他应该摆出什么样的表情呢_(:з」∠)_

“那……他们为什么要杀你？”

佐助抿紧唇，“因为我曾经也是他们中的一员。”

鸣人张大了嘴巴，说不出话来：“……”他的眼睛很大，未说出口的话几乎都写在里边。

佐助立时气急，“我说的是杀手！不是LGBT！”天知道他从来没有这么迫切地说出过自己的真实身份。

“所以你不涂指甲油，不穿JK制服……”在佐助杀人的眼神下，鸣人立马安静如鸡，作势在自己嘴上拉上拉链。

佐助恢复冷静道：“我曾被一个庞大的杀手集团发掘、培养。我为他们工作，直到得病后被他们厌弃。我厌倦了那一套，打算在被彻底抛弃前离开组织。但背叛者，必须死。”

鸣人吞咽了一口唾液，“那现在怎么办？”

“我还有家人、我还要读研，我、我不能被他们抓走……”

“正是，读研辛苦。”佐助深以为意地点了点头，枪再度举了起来，“现在我就帮你解脱吧。”

“学长！哥！不至于！哥！研究生的苦我受得住！放着我来，我爱死学习了！”鸣人连连摇头发誓，恨不得当场和学习领结婚证。

佐助静静地看着他，不知道多久，他把手枪丢到鸣人身上，“你来开。我需要医生。”

鸣人手忙脚乱地接住枪，用余光小心地瞅他。

佐助不把他当一回事地径直撩起上衣下摆，小腹处被之前炸得四溅的木屑戳出了不少伤口，其中有一块看着特别长的木楔在鲜红的肉中移动，大量的血液从中溢出来，不比匕首伤害小，看得鸣人头皮发麻，不敢想象刚刚那一路佐助正顶着这样的伤势。

佐助淡定地放回衣服，“要么，你也可以把我交给他们，看看他们愿不愿意放过你。”

“我不会的。”鸣人苦巴巴地挤出一个假笑，“我知道……我们是同一根线上的蚂蚱了，对吧？你、你不会再杀我了吧？”

佐助偏头，没有回应，“找个黑诊所。但不要说怎么受的伤。”

“那我说什么？他们肯定会问。”

佐助沉思几秒：“我们吵架，你推了我，撞塌了木桌。”

鸣人难得地谨慎道：“那为什么吵架呢？”

“你去……”佐助歪了歪头，找出了一个最自然无比的理由。

“堕.胎。”

鸣人瞬间满脸问号。

“而我。”佐助看了他一眼，突然勾唇一笑。

“睡了。”

“准爸爸”闭眼往后一倒。

“嗯？等等！不不不，哥、哥！爸爸！还没换位置呢！别睡！别睡！卧槽！啊啊啊啊啊——”

  


——

宁次：【怎么还不回来？看到你和宇智波一块出去的。他在你身边吗？】

鸣人：【情况有点复杂。我们暂时不回来了。你就说……我们私奔了_(:з」∠)_】

宁次：  


  


（2020.03.07——00:37）

  
[2020-03-07](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c848494e)

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)[佐鸣szd](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3szd)[佐鸣37日快乐](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A337%E6%97%A5%E5%BF%AB%E4%B9%90)  


评论(188)

热度(2757)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共121人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yulinikiforov.lofter.com/) [丸子爱上酱醋茶](https://yulinikiforov.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://m4971731.lofter.com/) [·M·](https://m4971731.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yangmomo816.lofter.com/) [杨默默](https://yangmomo816.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://deku3773.lofter.com/) [chuya](https://deku3773.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://jici5998.lofter.com/) [路未](https://jici5998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://jici5998.lofter.com/) [路未](https://jici5998.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) [阿斑比](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) 从 [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  10. [](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) [阿斑比](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) [阿斑比](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://shiqing81193.lofter.com/) [YOUZHISHUI](https://shiqing81193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) [Cor Cordium](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yuzhibo69902.lofter.com/) [凌晨](https://yuzhibo69902.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://honghongdeqiaomaimian.lofter.com/) [油爆火鸡面](https://honghongdeqiaomaimian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://96715162.lofter.com/) [千曲](https://96715162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://cresent0130.lofter.com/) [量贩月球](https://cresent0130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yizhifeihe23616.lofter.com/) [易只肥鹤](https://yizhifeihe23616.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yanxiao333.lofter.com/) [訾湛 砚霄](https://yanxiao333.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://sleeplessforest.lofter.com/) [沉默森林](https://sleeplessforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://luohuayimeng63174.lofter.com/) [落花一梦🌸](https://luohuayimeng63174.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://salazarsparrow.lofter.com/) [白马照青衣](https://salazarsparrow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/) [鱼一条](https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://nanxinbufu.lofter.com/) [再野丶](https://nanxinbufu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://gezhongcpkangqilai.lofter.com/) [各种CP扛起来！ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)](https://gezhongcpkangqilai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://4-onemood.lofter.com/) [咩啊](https://4-onemood.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://ggggggggggh.lofter.com/) [柳花非](https://ggggggggggh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://gloryvenividivici.lofter.com/) [长洲芊绵。](https://gloryvenividivici.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://idonkonw.lofter.com/) [西城](https://idonkonw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xytongxue.lofter.com/) [XY同学](https://xytongxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yuan6904.lofter.com/) [渊](https://yuan6904.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://nannano.lofter.com/) [想吃一口长不胖的蛋糕](https://nannano.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://gysggdmn.lofter.com/) [嬴鱼](https://gysggdmn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://shuaiqierjizhidegoudan.lofter.com/) [帅气而机智的狗蛋](https://shuaiqierjizhidegoudan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) [翡翠梦境](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://ransl.lofter.com/) [ransl](https://ransl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://moranliunian870.lofter.com/) [墨染ヾ流年](https://moranliunian870.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://severus561.lofter.com/) [Severus🌸](https://severus561.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://mengweimimei.lofter.com/) [meng](https://mengweimimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://nine3459.lofter.com/) [NINE](https://nine3459.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://384298469.lofter.com/) [404 NOT FOUND](https://384298469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://384298469.lofter.com/) [404 NOT FOUND](https://384298469.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://xiayudeqingtian064.lofter.com/) [下雨的晴天](https://xiayudeqingtian064.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/) [板城](https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/) [板城](https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://nifengerxing312.lofter.com/) [逆风而行](https://nifengerxing312.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://wojiayoumao817.lofter.com/) [(#ﾟДﾟ)](https://wojiayoumao817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://last-summer-vacation-w.lofter.com/) [问道情](https://last-summer-vacation-w.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://vivian23333.lofter.com/) [漫威我劝你善良！](https://vivian23333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://pocky1112.lofter.com/) [Pocky 💘](https://pocky1112.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://banxianzhuya.lofter.com/) [夙꧔ꦿ](https://banxianzhuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c8c92e35)  
[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c80c36da)

  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.layer = true;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	2. Chapter 2

【佐鸣】刺杀软糖 下（ABO/2W2）-小丸子冲锋号

.goinner{display:none;}  
.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}  
.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}  
.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

  


[](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

  * [佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)
  * [爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)
  * [瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)



[ ](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  


## [【佐鸣】刺杀软糖 下（ABO/2W2）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c90e6596)

> **主题：“佐助得了嗜睡症”**
> 
>  **ABO/AO** || **此篇2W2**
> 
>  **[上篇](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c848494e)**
> 
> BGM：   
>  [Snap Out Of It-Arctic Monkeys](https://www.kuwo.cn/play_detail/28457627)   
> 

我的话真的好多_(:з」∠)_

 **  
**

**下**

“对对，你们那个朋友，昨晚上背着那个很帅的小伙子，带着润.滑.剂上的楼。”前台小姐连连点头，“我祝他们有个愉快的夜晚，他可高兴了。”

宁次支撑不住地倚靠在柜台上，语气微弱：“润、……”

“对了！”前台眉飞色舞地一拍手，“他们还没买套！多大胆的小情侣呀！”

联想到佐助房间不见的行李箱……再联想到昨天大清早鸣人说去给宇智波送早餐，两三个小时都没从房间里出来……宁次两眼一黑。

香磷眼疾手快地扶住他，酸溜溜地说：“他完了。”那只狐狸精完了。

建院唯一一支高不可攀的高山雪莲，居然被文学院的小浪蹄子给摘了！她恨！建院的姐妹亦恨！

宁次赞同地点点头，双目失神：“我完了。”

手机铃声适时响了起来。

他试图站起来，第一下竟双脚发软，直接坐了回去。

“香磷，”宁次用一种香磷无法理解的惊恐表情，瞪着他的手机，“如果我死了，你能把我的身体带给我父亲吗？”

香磷茫然地看他，“咋的？漩涡鸣人和你爸有PY关系？”

“更糟。”宁次勉强扯出一个笑容，“现在，我要对我爸的顶级上司……一个儿控老爸报告，他母胎solo的Omega儿子，在被我带出国的第一天，就和一个陌生Alpha……无套私奔了。”

“……”香磷沉思了片刻，同情地拍拍他的肩膀，“尸体超重了。给自己选个骨灰盒吧。”

佐助睁开眼的时候，首先闻到的是那股令人心安的金太阳杏……不，是番茄炖鱼块的猛烈肉香。

他在肚子发出哭叫时先发制人，“你在吃什么？”

鸣人翘着二郎腿坐在他床头吸溜面条，见他询问，直接把碗递给他看，“喏。午饭。”

要说这个缺根筋的白搭学弟有什么天赋……至少此刻的佐助找到了第一条：吃饭的时候，让旁观的人看着真的很饿——尤其在他已经近一天一夜没吃东西后。

佐助淡淡地横了他一眼。

鸣人埋头大口吃面。

佐助轻轻清了清嗓。

鸣人喝了一大口汤。

佐助支撑着自己坐起来，“几点了？”他看了墙上的时钟，冷静的面容上透着几分明显的若有所思，“到午饭时间了。”

“嗯嗯唔！”鸣人筷子在碗底一扫，用裹满番茄汁的嫩滑鱼肉把腮帮塞得满满当当。

“我去给你打午饭哦！”

佐助看着他的背影，竟罕见地有了几分宽慰：至少还没有那么看不懂眼色。

两分钟后，佐助面无表情地用勺子在碗底搅了搅，“……这是什么？”

鸣人天真地眨眼，“米汤。”

他见佐助把勺子一放，连忙热情地接过来，递到他嘴边，深情道：“大郎，趁热。”

佐助：“……”

在佐助沉着脸喝汤的时候，鸣人罗里吧嗦地把他沉睡时错过的说了清楚。

“……然后他们给我分了月子餐。到哪儿都有人握着我的手，一个劲劝我不要太伤心，趁年轻还会有下一个。瞧瞧你的烂主意。”

佐助冷冷道：“看来在我做手术的时候，你已经成为这个医院的万人迷了。”

鸣人丝毫没有听出他的讽刺，手放在后脑勺上，脸红地大笑两声，“诶，也没那么夸张啦~”

“对了，警.察待会儿就来了——”

佐助发出两声震天动地的咳嗽。

“怎么吃得这么急？”鸣人凑过来拍他的背，“你还有伤呢——”

佐助一把攥紧他手腕，压低了声音怒道：“你疯了吗？警.察为什么会来？”这种重要的信息为什么现在才说？！

鸣人正气凛然地看他，“医生说你伤得很奇怪，必须报.警啊。我哭着求他们不要，他们还非怀疑是我家.暴你呢！”

佐助冷冷地讥笑一声。

“如果我们能和警.察说清楚，也许就不用到处逃跑了呢。”

“说清楚？”佐助难以置信。所以说，他为什么从不和文明、和平社会里教出来的乖孩子接触——他们本质脑回路就不一样。

“说清楚你怎么爆头一个老太太？”

“可我想了想，”鸣人不服气地说道，“我们也算是正当防卫吧。她想杀你呢！”

宇智波佐助，一向是一个不多话的人。

他从不吐槽，从不阴阳怪气，从不逞嘴皮之快，能动手的时候绝不动嘴。

所以此时此刻，他忍着麻醉剂的残余、伤口的阵痛、肚子的饥饿，以及直冲太阳穴的窒息感，声音极低道：

“是啊，你不如就这么和陪审团说？两个拿着一行李箱真.枪实.弹的健康青年男性，被迫向一个70岁以上无案底的佝偻老太太进行正当防卫，其中一个男性身上还背着不少人命？”

“呃、这我倒没想到，”鸣人表情一变，“那现在怎么办……”

佐助趁机把米汤一倒，用气音咆哮：“跑！”

三小时后，一个白发男人站在他们曾交谈的病床前，听着情况说明，“这么说，一个肚子流了个孩子，一个肚子破了个窟窿，两个‘残障组合’也逃过你们的天罗地网了？”

下属羞愧地低下头，“您知道……他在组织里本就是有名的天才。”

“算了，”男人随意地摆了摆手，看样子不打算追究，“他们拿了什么衣服走的？”

“呃、这个么……”

“裙子？”佐助难以置信地扯着自己身上轻飘飘的淡黄布料。他觉得自己的麻醉剂里一定添加了毒蘑菇，不然他不可能在一天里连续瞠目这么多次。因为过于震惊他甚至重复起来：“裙子？这就是你想出的好主意？”

鸣人像对待自己病愈出院的妻子——或是母亲，小心地搀着他，一边努力把自己的金发藏进大码童装的帽子里，“难道不是吗？电影里都说，要让人们都猜不到，就要打破他们的一贯印象呢！你还可以把枪藏在裙子底下了，不是很好吗？”他带着几分得意说道。

佐助捏了捏鼻梁。

“而且时间紧张，在医院能偷到的衣服本来就不多。”

“唉，”他说着又垂头丧气起来，“我还偷东西了……真不晓得，我怎么就堕落到这种程度了？”

“堕落？”佐助皮笑肉不笑地提醒，“你一上来就拿到死刑的最高待遇了，还纠结那盗窃的一年三年，有意义吗？”

鸣人：“……”

为了转移话题，鸣人挽救性地在自己的“新夹克”里探索起来。

“啊哈！”鸣人从兜里掏出一包打开的小熊软糖。他用表情充分说明了乐观主义者的本性——哪怕在被追杀的逃亡路上，也能为了几颗合胃口的软糖咧开嘴。

“等等。”佐助出声制止他往嘴里塞的动作。

鸣人看着他凝重的表情，僵在了原地，“怎、怎么？”鸣人感到了由衷的窒息，逃亡的生活第一次变得如此危机四伏：

“这糖里……有毒？”

佐助的眉头打结，像是陷入了自我挣扎。三秒后，他做出了决定——冷淡地昂了昂下巴，“分我一半。”

鸣人：“……”

不知道为什么，佐助觉得要在这个人面前保持什么冷酷形象……反而显得自己在犯蠢。再说了，他凭什么不能在自己花钱找来的“保镖（划去），随行相声”面前……自我一点？

谁叫麻醉剂里添加了毒蘑菇呢。他渐渐领会了鸣人专属的理不直气很壮。

“何必呢？”鸣人努力维护自己的软糖归属权，“你有刀口，又不能吃。”

“我不能留后吃？”佐助不耐烦道，继续用下巴指挥，“快点，塞进我外套兜里。”

“接下来我们去哪儿？”鸣人拖着行李箱，苦着脸，“我们总不可能逃亡一辈子。”

“当然不。”佐助语气平淡，“从一开始我就没打算逃跑。”鸣人给了他一个怀疑的眼神。“杀死那杀手，他们就没有能力再来追杀我。”

“为什么？”

佐助表情淡淡，语气里却是十足的自傲，“因为我胜过他们剩下的所有。”

“好吧。”鸣人叹了口气，“不管怎样，我们还是得先解决一个人。”他苦巴巴地意识到自己居然已经有了心理准备——谁能想到他前天还是个守法好公民呢？

“那我们怎么摆脱那些奔着钱来追杀的人，又主动去找到那个JK把人干掉？”

“有这么一个人。”佐助若有所思。

“他是组织里法国联络处的联络员。中介，或者说。我在法国出任务时，都是由他负责提供武器、钱和护照。”

“可这些东西你带了一大堆。”鸣人困惑道。

“当然不是为了这个。”佐助无奈道，“既然他是组织在法国的中介，那么那个……JK，”佐助用上了鸣人的描述，意识到在给一个要杀自己的人起一言难尽的外号时，他居然挺愉快，“过来杀我的时候——”

“也要和那个联络员见面！”鸣人一拍手掌，终于明白过来，“那还等什么？我们去找他吧！”

佐助不明显地看了鸣人一眼。他的确有些吃惊——考虑到眼前这个同龄人，从小生活在和平的法治社会里，却又在杀人之后，如此迅速地接受了逃亡和主动反击的“新任务”。

但惊讶并不影响他的决定。佐助收回眼神，又道：“还有一个微不足道的问题。”

“除了主动去找杀手联络，他从不踏出自建的‘碉堡’一步。我做过调查，连他卧室的窗户都安装了指纹锁。想要进去只有一种办法。”

“哦……”鸣人听故事似的点头，“什么办法？”

“他每晚都会让下属带个女人回去过夜。”

“而你已经知道：我是组织里人人熟悉的叛徒。”他静静地看着鸣人。

鸣人听八卦似的傻笑了两声，依然沉浸在听故事的情绪里，“过什么夜？”

佐助没有作声，依然安静地看他。

鸣人茫然地与他对视了十几秒。

之后他顺着佐助的目光，转向街道对面兼卖假发的二手女装铺。

鸣人情不自禁地吞咽了一口口水，干笑道：“……你不是认真的吧？”

佐助不说话。

鸣人倒吸了一口冷气，用力摇头，“你看看我的肌肉！你看看！你觉得我能塞得进什么尺寸的裙子？”

佐助无所谓地耸肩，“我看你的骨架还挺Omega。”

“何况，”佐助坐在长椅上抱手，公主似的颐指气使，“怎能让我独享你的‘好主意’？”

公主的小女仆回来的时候，引起了路过陌生人100%的回头率。

直到这个金色双马尾、穿紧身T超短裙的辣妹站在自己面前时，佐助才缓缓眨了第二次眼。

他不至于像其他人那样陷入狂热，仿佛已经习惯了后者的意外举动：“我以为还需要让你改一改。但看来你已经明白了。”

金发辣妹眨了眨涂满睫毛膏的双眼。

佐助挑剔道：“你胸里装了什么？”

“喏。”鸣人非常不讲究地从领口揪出一大团丝袜。

佐助：“……”

他镇定地遮住自己被毒害的双眼，“你还挺熟练。”

“嗨。”鸣人忧郁地说，“你是不认识好色仙人。我打小为了让他带我去旅游……付出了太多太多。”

“好吧。你需要一些顺手、好藏的武器。然后，”佐助慢吞吞地站了起来，“我们就可以去妓..院了。”

ji什么？

鸣人的表情僵硬在脸上。

他不可思议地掏了掏耳朵，“不好意思，我好像没听明白。”

佐助从上到下，苛刻地扫视了一周，挑眉道：“你还得借一双大码高跟鞋。”

鸣人拔高了声音，“你刚刚说的什么院？！”

“别这么大声。”佐助说道，“没让你进去。他只在街道口找人。”

“ji院和街口有什么区别？”鸣人惊怒道，“我可没听说这篇是站街文啊！”

“这又有什么区别？”佐助不耐烦道，“穿着裙子杀人和穿着裤子杀人不都是杀人吗？”

鸣人敢怒不敢言。

“这是烟盒，按这里——”

“就能发射子弹？！”鸣人激动地大呼小叫，“就像邦德？”

佐助瞥了他一眼，握着他的手，慢慢地把按钮推上去，“就是一把裁纸刀。”

鸣人：“……哦。”

“你在期待什么？”佐助面无表情，“我是抠门杀手组织的已叛逃杀手。”

鸣人不相信地道：“那你们除了杀人的提成以外，总还有什么保底工资、年终福利吧？研究生导师还给辛苦费呢。”

佐助无语地看他，“你当杀手是开公司的吗？”

“可你们还有内部论坛！”

“……总之，”佐助在他腿根绑上一柄薄刀，“我不知道别的组织什么样。我们老板只发制服和指甲油。”

沉默数秒后，鸣人由衷感慨：“好gay哦。”

“……”佐助又抿唇了几秒。最终他直起身，认可地点点头，第一次和人分享起他前老板的八卦，“据说他退休后的业余爱好，是老年迪斯科。”

鸣人“嘶”了一声，补充道：“好老gay哦。”

佐助无法自控地翘了翘嘴角。

“你其实挺有文学天赋。”他矜持地称赞道。

“再确认一次。你的任务只是在保全自己的同时，尽可能拖延到我过来，从里面用他的指纹开窗。”

佐助看着他，眼神里满是不信任，“袖珍手枪在假胸里。刀分别在腿上、烟盒、胸针、腰带和手环上。麻醉针在头发里。”

如果说，有人会在出任务时，因为忘记身上的武器藏在哪儿而失败……佐助毫不怀疑全天下也就只有眼前这个人。

“知道了。”鸣人明显十分紧张，重重地拍了拍自己的脸，“好，我去了。”

事到临头，反而是佐助不确定起来了。他一把抓过鸣人的手臂，皱眉道：“你真的明白这是去做什么吗？”

让一个从未被训练过的普通人，卷入这种事件里，走进守卫重重的杀手中介老家……这几乎等同送死。一向冷情的佐助竟难得有了几分顾虑。

“知道啊……”鸣人丧丧地顺手插了面flag，“只有拷问出那个JK的下落，把人杀掉，你才能自由，我也能回老家了，是这样吧？”

“唉，”在佐助不安的情绪逐渐上升时，鸣人反过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“那我去了。”

他已经换上了借来的黑色绑带高跟鞋，就像踩高跷似的往前艰难挪动起来，扶着墙的背影几乎刻满了“辛酸”的大字。

佐助微微张嘴，似乎想要说些什么。但最终他只是皱着眉，仿佛很是懊恼地按着自己的伤口，抿紧了唇。

“等、等一下！”半分钟后，一个熟悉过头的声音咋咋呼呼地响起来。佐助没有意识到自己的嘴角自然带了一丝笑意——

随后立刻僵硬在脸上。

鸣人踩着高跷，螃蟹似的两腿朝外撇开，极其不雅地猛冲过来。

他焦虑地一把揪住佐助的衣领，“这样不行！”

佐助皱了皱眉，“既然你不愿意，那就算了。”话说出来，心里某个地方竟隐隐松了一口气。

鸣人猛地摇起头，满脸焦虑道：“不行啊！如果他喜欢平胸呢？我到底该不该塞袜子？该塞多少袜子啊！”

佐助：“……”

（因为实在说不出话）佐助再次：“………………”

足足十秒后，佐助才板着脸冷硬道：“……不然你直接去问他本人？”

鸣人痛苦地抱住了头。

就在佐助叹了口气，打算理解这份“新手出任务”的六神无主时，鸣人突然深吸了一口气，拉住了他的外套袖子，两眼亮晶晶，“嘿，你不就是个平胸吗？”

佐助讽刺道：“你以为？”

鸣人却没有理会，只依然双眸晶亮地看他。之前佐助特意在自己脸上涂抹了大量的化妆品，看起来比晕掉的小丑妆更夸张，借此挡住了那张辨识度过高的俊脸。但在这以外……

鸣人越看眼越亮：借来的蓬松长卷发，海藻似的披在一侧，颇显成熟风情。从背后看，也许会觉得这“女人”肩膀太宽了点儿、手臂肌肉太明显了点……但有那样长的一双腿，还要什么自行车呢？

鸣人紧紧地抓住佐助的手臂，用讪笑疯狂暗示道：“学长。”

佐助：“……”

他用实在掩饰不住的惊讶语气问道：“你紧张的到底是什么？”

“啊？”鸣人迷惑道，“紧张……他没看中我们？”

佐助微微张嘴，用一种不可思议的眼神看了他许久。

“我陪你去。”他摇了摇头，觉得担心鸣人的自己，就像被强行摁上了一个【↘傻子↙】的发箍。

马特艾迪安街上的某特殊行业员工今天咬碎了数十口银牙。一行有一行的规矩——不可能突然来个人，跳两步啦啦队加油操，到处不害臊地送飞吻，就把客人全都引走吧？

但不止是这样。最让人厌恶的，还是她到处撩人，却不肯和任何一个人走的小妖精姿态！要做狐狸精怎么不去动物园呢？

而这厢，狐狸精的脸已经笑僵了，才被佐助扯了扯衣摆。

“就是那个人？”鸣人看着不远处那辆花哨的法拉利，气势滔天地作势撸袖子，“那我们去——”

法拉利的车主冲他勾了勾手指。

哪怕是把那根手指的范围扩大两倍，鸣人也不觉得这里头包含了他以外的第二个人。他微微侧头，脸上带笑，从牙缝里挤出一句惶恐的气音：“看来他还是喜欢xiong大的。”

佐助用同样的姿势低声道：“那又不是我的错。”

“可我、他……”直到这时，鸣人才流露出该有的恐惧，不安地“求救”：“那我、我能建议他也带你去双..飞吗？”

佐助一手刀劈在他的后腰，恶狠狠地“友好提醒”：“如果他让你跳钢.管.舞，别把袜子甩出来。”

鸣人：“……”

“不急。”矮胖秃顶的男人递上一杯红酒，成功人士的笑容里藏着做红烧肉前看猪肋排的冷漠，“我们先聊聊吧。你叫什么名字？”

鸣人掐着嗓子，嗲声嗲气地小声说，“人家叫鸣子啦。”

“哦，鸽子啊。真是好名字。”男人看似听得认真，屁股却朝他的方向挪了挪，笑眯眯地看他，“你干这一行有多久了？”

鸣人偷偷掐着自己的大腿，强忍住抬屁股逃走的恶心感，努力假笑道：“才入门呢！”

“这样啊……那……”开头的问题还算正常，慢慢地就转向不可描述。“喜欢什么姿势呀？”

鸣人在心里重重喷了一口气。喜欢把你摁在地上死揍的姿势呢。

忍耐，鸣人。一定要忍住！别人生气我不气，气出病来无人替。他在心里疯狂念经，脸上露出了害羞的模样，“有这么多人在，我不好意思说。你让他们走开啦~”

“可是美人呀，”男人依然笑着，“我怕让他俩走开了，你会杀我啊。”

鸣人心里咯噔一下，“怎…么会呢？”他强行把干笑扭转成娇憨的傻笑。忍、忍住……

“再说了，”男人似乎不是真的发现了他的目的，只是信心十足地耸肩，“让他们一起加入，不是更刺激吗？”

忍、忍……忍个蛋啊！

史上最莽的“新人杀手”鸣人以惊人的速度，在两个保镖反应过来以前，掏枪连射了两次，甚至还一踢茶几上的酒瓶，借此遮掩了声音。

鸣人的心脏开始疯狂乱跳。老实说，他自己也不知道他真能这么快——但身体的自动反应总是超过他的脑袋。谢天谢地我学过射击。鸣人在心里诚心诚意地给好色仙人端上一本泳装写真。谢天谢地我还玩过格斗和潜行。

“出了什么事？”门外有保镖问道。

不过毕竟是在敌人面前，鸣人强忍着尖叫“我也太牛逼了？”和“我又杀人了！”的冲动，用枪抵住男人的脑门。

“没事。”男人却看起来比他还胸有成竹，大喊，“我不小心打碎了酒瓶。”

他转过来，又小声对着鸣人道：“你不是第一个用这种愚蠢办法的杀手。但你们总对我保镖的数量一无所知。”他得意道，“容我提醒你，她们的下场都很不好、很不好。”

“现在讨好我，我或许能让你死得容易点儿？”

鸣人嫌恶地呕了一下，学着佐助的表情，强行冷笑道，“讨好你个蛋！我可是男人！”

矮胖的男人震惊地张大了嘴，半秒后他合拢嘴，露出一个困惑而又兴奋的表情：

“那不是更棒了吗？”

他重重地粗喘一下，“你可真辣。”

鸣人：“……”

草……是他，低估了这种人的下限。

墙外，佐助在绕过最外两层保镖，打算继续向卧室攀爬时，瞟到了难以言喻的一点动静——在看清那是什么时，他像做梦的壁虎般僵直在墙上。

但这不是发呆的时候。佐助迅速跳下去，一把揪住那个奇形怪状的东西，“过来！”

十分钟后，他们站定在隐秘的角落。“……这是什么？”佐助的表情十分怪异。

鸣人赤脚踩在地上，把背上的重物往地上一砸，弯下腰喘着粗气，艰难道：“伴手礼。”

“……”佐助看着地上，一言难尽道：“你给我……带了头猪？”

“当然不是了，”鸣人诧异地看他，用脚踢了踢脚下，“这是目标啊！”

那他为什么长这个模样——佐助强行忍住这个问题，皱眉道：“你是怎么……从那个，”遍布保安的，“碉堡里，直接把人带出来的？”

鸣人眨了眨眼，“诶？就这么扛出来的。”

“不，我是说，”佐助叹出一口气，“怎么逃过的那些守卫？”

鸣人的表情越发迷惑了，“就是，”他自己都稀里糊涂，“躲过去啊？”

佐助在这一秒决定彻底关上和他沟通的大门。

回到正题，佐助审视脚下陌生的熟人面庞，表情凝重，“他不肯说？”他从腰后摸出一柄刀口骇人的小刀，显然对这个结果早有预料，“我来——”

“他说了啊。”鸣人从佐助带来的袋子里翻出鞋子，飞快地往脚上套，一边语气轻松地邀功道，“我说要像对待葡萄那样给他的蛋.蛋剥.皮，他就全说了呢！”

“………………”佐助一时竟不知道该先问他哪来的灵感，还是问他得到了什么情报，最终他勉强折中了一下，“那你为什么还要把他带出来？”

“咦？”鸣人抬头看他，“你难道不要和他说什么吗？”

“我有什——”佐助张了张嘴，最终只是闭上。

他仰头望着静谧的夜空，长长、长长地叹了一口气。

甚至，他发现自己已经习以为常……还有半分随遇而安了。佐助语气极其平淡地问道：“那么，他说了什么？”

“哦，他说那个JK，对了，花名叫‘阿飞’，早在十天前就来到这里了，就等着你自投罗网。”

佐助不理他古里古怪的用词，只扯过他肩膀，飞快问道：“来这里？他具体在哪儿？！他怎么知——”

“哎呀。”随着一声轻快的低呼，一枚子弹擦过佐助的脸颊，直接射中地上的中介人，“射偏啦！”

而在听到这个声音的瞬间，佐助已经揪住鸣人的衣服，飞快滚地，往障碍物后逃去。鸣人的手还在空中无力地抓了一把，慌张道：“我还没换衣——卧槽！”他的余光已经瞥到了房顶上不知蹲了多久的男人。

他反过来拉住佐助拔腿狂奔，一边惊恐地狂喊：“还真就涂指甲油的JK啊啊啊——”

“你有没有想到一部耳熟能详的影视作品？”半小时后，鸣人躲在洗衣房的洗衣机后头，压低了声音，在他耳边轻轻道。

佐助按着再次渗血的伤口。他趁先前的半小时已经找到了合适的男装，但如今白色的衬衫上也开始晕开血迹。他的脸色和嘴唇苍白如纸，额头上布满冷汗，却仿佛没有感觉，用一种写着问号的表情，不可思议地看鸣人。

这种时候了，还谈什么影视作品？

鸣人神秘兮兮地伸手遮住嘴，“《Tom&Jerry》你看过吗？”

佐助有一种现在把他推出去的冲动。

“他现在一定以为自己是猫呢，”鸣人细声细气地哼哼，“还玩胜券在握地猫捉老鼠。但我们都看过每集的结尾——老鼠总会把猫玩得团团转。”

鸣人认真地看着他的眼睛，笃定地说，“你等着瞧吧，咱们一定会逃出去的。”

他们俩现在躲在洗衣房的角落里，缩着身子，用气音小声嘀咕的模样，倒真像两只相依为命的小杰瑞了。

“你就没有——”佐助微微张大了嘴巴，无奈地把话说完，“哪怕一秒钟，你就没有和乐观分手的时候么？”

鸣人莫名其妙地看他，“分手？分什么手？我母胎solo啊！”

都什么情况了——或许下一秒两人就要死一块了，还在说些这有的没的。

但就是在这种情况……佐助发现自己竟然生不起气来，甚至往墙上一靠，轻轻地摇了摇头。“鸣人，”他听着洗衣机的嗡嗡巨响，用一种完全放松的语气喟叹道，“你真是我见过的这世上最傻的傻子。”

“哈？”鸣人差点儿没压住自己的声音，“都什么时候了，你还中伤队友？”

佐助不理他，依旧用轻松的语气问道，“如果这回逃不过去，我们真的死了，死前你还有什么遗憾？”

“这话题也太不详了……”鸣人不满地嘟哝，却也真蹲着苦思起来。

“唔……”他用力挠了挠头发，两秒一变的想法全都写在表情里，看得佐助啼笑皆非。好几分钟后他才用手托着脸，挤出两块软肉，悲伤地叹了口气，“我那外套还有几颗软糖呢。”

他在佐助惊讶的表情里，不好意思地轻咳一声。“这不是……”鸣人低声嘀咕，“我死前是吃不上一乐拉面了，那自己兜里的糖还不让吃么？”

“不，我是说，”佐助轻笑了一声，从裤兜里掏出一团餐巾纸包住的小球，“我的一半居然还没丢。”

鸣人与他默契地对视了一眼。

“好了。”佐助把余下的最后一颗放回兜里，和鸣人对视了一眼。

他们同时捏着小熊的肚子，像捏着迷你型号的酒杯——事实也是。他们捏着软糖，小心地让彼此鼻子碰鼻子、耳朵贴耳朵地碰撞一下。

鸣人瞪着指间的小熊，极小声地许了一个愿，“希望他们不要把我拆块送回家。”

随后他抬起头，声音重新变得乐观起来。他动情道：“致永远的十四行诗、春日白昼的友情、与你夹竹桃般的相遇、短暂却不虚度的生命。”

佐助安静地看着他，只挑了一句回应，“致致命与美丽。”他说。

“干杯。”

“干杯。”

或许这软糖的确放在陈酒里浸过，要不然鸣人此时也不会醉得这样厉害。

他不知从哪找来的底气，按着佐助的肩膀，沉声道：“我一定会让我们安全逃出去的。”他不嘻嘻哈哈的时候，竟难得地沉稳、帅气起来。

佐助却只是平静地说道：“你自己走——”

“感人。”门外的人“啪啪啪”地学海豹鼓掌，吹着口哨怂恿，“安可！安可！”

鸣人倒吸了一口气，下意识地转身把佐助挡在身后。

他的语气里尽是虚张声势，“你、你别想在我面前杀死他！”

“咦？”阿飞做出一个高中女生般的可爱侧腰，把手举到耳边，“意思是，我背着你就可以杀他了吗？”

鸣人实力证明什么叫越被逼急越不服输，连语气也变得坚定起来，“当面背面都不行，只要有我在，你个女装变态就别想碰他一根毫毛！”

佐助欲言又止地看他：“……”

果然，阿飞只是笑嘻嘻地点评，“那咱俩真是变态树上你和我，变态到一块儿了呢！”

鸣人哽了一下，似乎现在才意识到自己的超短裙套装还没有换下。他梗着脖子两秒钟，才赌气似的，“那既然那么巧——”

“就——”他以迅雷不及掩耳之势从胸前掏出两团巨大的东西，用力向前一抛，“再送你两个炸弹吧！”

阿飞下意识地往旁边一躲。

刹那间，五颜六色的各种袜子洋洋洒洒，天女散花般遮住了他的视野。

要是别的什么杀手，哪怕是扔袜子——也不会是单纯的袜子，里头必定要裹着子.弹、刀、炸..弹，再不济也加块石头吧。

不。

就只是袜子。

无数的、花哨的袜子。

阿飞：“……”

反应过来时，眼前已经没有人影了。

“啊呀。”阿飞把枪管上的紫色袜子抖落到一边，眼神和轻快的语气截然相反，“他还说老师的儿子很有天赋——不过如此嘛。”

“袜子？”佐助用古怪的语气问道。

“我知道我知道，”鸣人愁眉苦脸地说道，“烂主意，超烂的主意，在优秀的杀手面前，一定就像住在草棚里对大灰狼放狠话的三只小猪。”

“不，我是说，”佐助总算放任了自己的嘴角上勾，“天才的主意。”

“我猜他从没有经历过这样的意外。”他带着一种自己陌生的幸灾乐祸说道。

鸣人边跑边向他投来一个询问的眼神，“你居然会夸我？”他大惊小怪道，“你真的是那个宇智波佐助吗？”

佐助懒得回答愚蠢的问题，“你现在是往哪儿跑？”

“老实说，我也不知道。”出乎他意料的，鸣人的确在认真思考，“我们需要一辆交通工具，对吗？但首先，”他回头担忧地看了一眼佐助，“你需要医院。”

“他总不会在那么多人走动的医院里杀你吧？”

“谁知道呢。”佐助的表情突然变得阴沉起来，“天知道我在医院里完成过多少任务。”

“但我们最紧要的问题，并不是这个。”佐助客观地描述道，“我在大量失血，所以——”

“我知道！”鸣人急切地喊道，“你的伤口一定全崩开了，你需要医院！”

“不，我是说，”佐助难得黑着脸，“我要睡了。”

？

？？

鸣人紧急刹车，痛苦而绝望地回头看他。

“一定要现在吗？”鸣人崩溃道。

佐助没有回答这个问题。

回应他的，是肩膀上熟悉的重量。

鸣人怔怔地望着天空。

我：裂开。

佐助再次醒来的时候——这个流程他已经烂熟于心了。

在遇到鸣人以前，每次发病后，睁眼要面对的都和闭眼前没有区别。但遇到鸣人以后，每次睁眼都是一次挑战心脏的冒险。

比如现在。

他隐隐听到那个熟悉的声音在问：“……有没有什么药可以控制一下？短时间延后一点也行。”

他睁开眼睛：穿着白大褂的医生正侧对着他，用手势边比划边问，“有多少次、行为了？”

他的心里露出和鸣人此时一模一样的表情。

“不是。”鸣人两眼一翻，熟练地举手三连——这三句话的法语倒是学溜了：“没恋爱、没行为、不打胎。”

“……”医生被震了一秒后，若无其事般推了推眼镜，“我是说，这个，嗜睡加重的行为，发生多少次了？”

鸣人被反震了足足三秒，倍感羞耻地讷讷道：“……光我知道的，有十多次了。”

直到医生摇着头离开，鸣人才一脸沮丧地走进帘子里，“啊！”他惊喜道，“你就醒了。”

佐助没有质问他刚刚和医生的对话，只问，“这是哪儿？”

“不知道。”鸣人挠了挠头，“我顺着河过来的，看到诊所才停下，应该离那个洗衣房很远了。”

“很远？”佐助不理解他这个推测，“你怎么过来的？”

“哦，”鸣人用一种“早上好”的语气说道，“开冲锋艇。”

佐助怀疑了半秒自己的耳朵，“开什么？”

“冲锋艇。”鸣人指了指窗外港口里的白色小船，愧疚地说道，“我上船时把主人踢进河里了。那会儿只有他的钥匙正插在船上。”但他很快乐观起来，“不过我还扔了一个游泳圈和救生衣。他会活下来的。”

而佐助关注的地方显然和他不同，“你会开冲锋艇？”

“是啊。”鸣人似乎不解他为什么会这么问，“游艇、直升机、民航……我都会啊。”

电光石火间，佐助像是看到了一道闪电在自己脑海中横劈而过，串起了所有不对劲的细节。

“你真的只是一个——”佐助睁大了眼睛，想要说些什么，却被一个突然闯入的男人打断。

“抱歉。”来人象征性地敲了敲白布帘，笑眯眯地探进一个脑袋，“打扰到你们了吗？”

佐助和鸣人同时把手搭在武器上，但在看清来人的脸后——“卡卡西老师/卡卡西？”两人齐声道。

半秒后，佐助怀疑地看向鸣人，“老师？他是你什么老师？”

鸣人的表情比他更迷茫，“语文课老师啊？他成天去好色仙人那儿偷看新章呢。”白发男人在一旁提醒地轻咳了两声。

两人都没理他。

“你又为什么认识他？”

佐助深深地皱眉：“他是我在前前前组织时的格斗老师。”

两人对视了一眼，随后一齐看向卡卡西。

“好啊！”鸣人反应了过来，激动道，“想不到你个浓眉大眼的，居然也是杀手！”

卡卡西用手势试图让他冷静下来：“这里不是说话的好地方。现在你只需要知道一点，鸣人，你爸让我过来带你回家。我已经找了你们好几天。”

“我爸？”鸣人张大了嘴，紧接着用力晃了晃脑袋，“等等、我不！”他找回了之前的愤慨，“我爸居然让你来接我？他知道你还有个隐藏身份吗！”

“唔……”卡卡西似乎沉思了一会儿。

随后他弯起眼睛，恶趣味地故意道，“他当然知道。”

“水门老师，就是我所在组织的现任老大呀。”

……？

…………？？

………………？？？

鸣人茫然又无措，结结巴巴道，“我爸、明明是、开公、公司的……”

卡卡西耸肩，“是啊。在第一代头目把组织转上明面后，他们就变成开公司的了。”

“仔细想想吧，鸣人。”卡卡西摇了摇头，“过年过节时来你家拜访的人，是不是都叫老师‘Boss’？和黑.手.党一样的称号——Boss、Consigliere、Deputy Leader、Caporegime……你全都听过的，不是吗？”

“…………”

鸣人脸上的表情逐渐消失。

佐助比他更早回神——尽管已经有了一点预料，但他还是猛地回头：“你还说你是个普通人？”

“相信我，”鸣人双眸失神地喃喃道，“我也刚知道我不是。”

“好吧。看来你们非得问到底。”卡卡西像主人似的抽了根椅子坐下，“还有什么问题？”他看了眼手表，“我们的时间不多。”

“不用担心在这里交谈的私密性。”卡卡西补充道，“这里已经全部换成了我们的人。”

鸣人显然还处在极度震惊中，几乎语无伦次，“那如、如果我爸是杀手，我、我妈、我……”

佐助帮他说完，“如果鸣人的父亲是你组织的头目，”他沉着脸说出下一个短语，“我的前前前任老板——他倒是把家人藏得很好，”佐助冷笑了一声，“他的儿子又怎么会是一个什么都不懂的普通人？”鸣人在一旁拼命点头。

“这么说吧，你的父母只是希望你能有多一个选择。”卡卡西说道，“做普通人的选择。”

“如果不是意外遇到了佐助，你也许就这样，一辈子做个什么也不知道的普通人。也许当一个不卖座的诗人（鸣人狠狠地瞪他），但那也是你的父母能开心接受的。”

“但在这之外……虽然没有直接告诉过你真相，可你的的确确受到过继承人的教育。”

“胡说！”鸣人满脸的“你在瞎编什么”，“我什么时候受过——”

“难道你就从来没有怀疑过？”卡卡西淡淡道，“你已经逃亡了一段时间，应该发现了自己身上的某些不同。”

“你很擅长格斗、甚至一击毙命，是不是？如何伪装、什么时候开枪、怎样最快地拷问出结果……冷静地观察形势，在战斗的同时思考最优选。从守卫森严的别墅里成功而退，还带着那样一个累赘？这可不是寻常的能力，鸣人。”

“在你的同龄人里，有多少人学过近身格斗？有多少人学过大部分枪.械的拼装和使用？又有多少人会学过驾驶游艇和飞机？”

“即使你并没有真正成为一个杀手，但只要你想，你随时都有能力成为顶尖的杀手。”卡卡西十指交叉放在腿上，“这才是真正的选择权基础。”

“不，不可能，”鸣人用力摇头，“你只是在编故事。好色仙人就喜欢做这样的事情，总仗着自己是写故事的就来骗我。”

“如果是那样，”卡卡西平静道，“又怎样解释你这些非平常的技能？在你学习那些技巧的时候，难道从没有问过自己，我为什么要学？”

佐助用看叛徒的眼神瞪他。鸣人有口难辩，惶恐地挣扎道：“那难道不是因为……”

两人同时看他，似乎想看他能编出什么花哨理由。

“好色仙人家里有矿吗？”鸣人委屈道。

佐助和卡卡西：“……”

鸣人反而越说越理直气壮起来，“地下擂台里，他在泡妞。射击俱乐部里，他在泡妞。游艇和飞机上，他还在泡妞！我还以为天底下所有的色..情作家都是这么取材的呢！”

“那你为什么一定要跟着他？”佐助皱眉。

“和他出去旅游最好玩啊。”鸣人嘟哝。

“回神。”卡卡西拍拍手，看着眼前这两个经历截然相反、培养方式南辕北辙，最终却汇聚到一个交点上的……年轻杀手，“还有问题吗？我们该走了。”

“最后一个，”佐助问出了关键的问题，“倘若他真如你所说，受到过严苛的杀手训练，他为什么不懂多国语言和急救常识？”

“就是就是！”鸣人凶巴巴地跟着质问。

卡卡西给了一个无奈的眼神，“我倒是教过……你学会了吗？”

“我什么时候——哦……”鸣人的脸一红，小声解释，“我、睡得太多，不太记得了。”

佐助：“……”

卡卡西带着他们往外走去。“等等。”似乎除了鸣人，没有人记得佐助才刚缝合过迸裂的伤口。尽管因为刚刚的输血，佐助的脸上终于浮现出了一丝血色——但这仿佛是他的灵丹妙药，佐助又开始摆出那个冷酷干练的杀手模样。

“等等啊！”鸣人追上他们，不解地问道，“既然卡卡西老师你已经到了，诊所里也都是…我爸的人，那为什么还要跑呢？就不能待在这里，让佐助好好养伤吗？”

“鸣人，”反倒是佐助先解释，“在优秀的杀手——譬如阿飞面前，单单一诊所的普通保镖没有意义。这里也不是一个便于防守的好位置。”

“好吧好吧。”鸣人烦躁道，小声嘀咕，“突然我变成顶级杀手预备军了，突然我爸成杀手头子了，突然我认识的人都不是原来那样了……可我还得逃跑。”

“你不用逃跑了。不会再有小喽啰来追杀波风水门的儿子。”佐助认真道，“你现在就能跟着卡卡西回家。”

“那你呢？”鸣人皱眉。

“当然是继续逃跑，等待时机反击。”他依旧那样自信，变得苍白而尖锐的下巴微扬起叫人喜欢的弧度。

“什么？”鸣人激烈道，“那我回家有什么意义？”

“有什么意义……”佐助像是被他问得愣住了，露出几分不知所措，“你不是一直想要回家吗？”

“我是那么说过。”鸣人用一种仿佛佐助在无理取闹的态度，耐心地解释，“但我不可能在你独自被追杀的时候，就这么回去吧？”他振振有词，“你还带着那么重的伤呢！”

佐助皱眉，“你的父亲不会允许的。”

“那就是卡卡西老师的事了嘛。”鸣人转向一旁，露出一个谄媚的笑容，“是吧，卡卡西老师？你站在我这边的吧？”

一直被忽略的卡卡西终于“解除了隐身”，笑眯眯地说道，“我听说你们才认识了不到三天，关系却已经很好了嘛。”

“很感人，”他耸了耸肩，“但我不得不提醒你们，还有一个疯狂的杀手正时刻朝这边赶来。”

“他到底是谁？”佐助突然问道。

卡卡西依然笑眯眯地回望他，所有能用于分析的表情都藏在口罩下。

佐助停在了原地，静静地看着卡卡西，“你认识他。”他用的是陈述句语气。

卡卡西没有说话，反倒让佐助没有把握的大胆猜测成了真。

“也就是说，”佐助语气很冲地说道，“即使到了现在这种情况，你依然要隐瞒他的身份。”

鸣人不明所以地看了看他，又看了看卡卡西，半秒后，他果断地站在佐助那边，抱着手煞有介事地点头赞同，“不地道。”他皱起鼻子。

“好吧好吧，”在僵持一会儿后，卡卡西举手告降，“你的确聪明过人，佐助。”

“没什么一定要隐瞒的，但知道了也没什么意义。”卡卡西耸肩道，“他曾是鸣人父亲的学生，和我一样，也是我的搭档之一。直到他叛逃，成为现在那个组织明面上的一把手。”

“叛逃？那他还好意思追杀佐助？”鸣人高声质问。他似乎有一种，一旦把某个人纳入了自己的保护范围，对方的敌人就是自己敌人的古怪理论。

“肯定是因为那个。”所以他怒气冲冲地“分析”起来。

佐助经验丰富地没有搭话。

“因为什么？”卡卡西颇有兴趣地问道。

“他和佐助组织的老板志趣相投呗！”鸣人用力哼了一声，“我敢用接下来一年的一乐拉面打赌，他在我爸这里的时候，因为不能穿JK制服和涂指甲油，早就压抑得变了态！”

鸣人用力抱手，和汤姆猫似的神气十足，被猫追老鼠玩弄了一路的担心、害怕与疲劳都化作了毫不留情的抱怨，“或许还单身了几十年，变态发酵了呢！”

——他甚至缜密地考虑到了，一个JK壮汉在LGBT的相亲市场也绝不吃香。

卡卡西震惊地张了张嘴，似乎想要辩解什么。但最终他只是叹了口气，好笑地揉了揉鸣人的脑袋，“你说什么就是什么吧。”

佐助伸手抹去自己的一点笑意。

“如果你们少花点儿时间给人家造谣，”一个比往常显得阴森十倍的声音幽幽地飘了过来，“或许现在就跑掉了呢。”

“跑！”卡卡西反应过来，看也不看对方，直接赶他们上船。

“鸣人！”佐助迅速奔进驾驶舱中，冲岸上大喊。

“等—”

“快！”趁着诊所的人挡住的片刻，卡卡西直接抱住鸣人往船的方向一扔。

鸣人扒在船沿上挣扎地要爬进去。“快开，佐助！”卡卡西高喊道。

“等——”

随着引擎巨大的轰鸣，鸣人只来得及死死抱住一块滑水板，并随着那根线的拉长，飞一般与冲锋艇迅速拉开距离。

“所以我说了，等等啊！”鸣人吐出一口河水，在疯狂的水浪里闭紧双眼，欲哭无泪。

阿飞似乎知道卡卡西的到来。他给无数奔着高昂赏金而来的杀手早早发送了位置。也因此，即使他现在本人被卡卡西挡住，也照样能给佐助他们带来连绵一路的枪响。佐助只能一手紧抓住方向杠，一手被迫掏.枪反击。

而就在这种时刻，船主人的手机又疯狂地响了起来。

佐助清楚地知道那个未知号码会是谁。他沉着脸点开，毫不意外地听见阿飞标志性的笑声。

“我就是来问问，”经过听筒的扭曲，阿飞笑嘻嘻的声音越发阴阳怪气起来，记仇地问道，“我们可爱的小金毛，有没有喝足造谣的后果呀？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”船外鸣人的惨叫响彻整条河。

佐助额上青筋一跳。

“哦，差点忘了，”阿飞兴高采烈地戳人痛处，“他大概已经喝了一吨啦！”

“……”佐助咬紧了牙关，舌尖死死抵住上颚。

“让我们打赌他能撑多久咧？”阿飞豪气万丈地喊道，“我用三年的一乐拉面下注，他一定会葬身鱼腹！”

佐助一手拿枪一手掌舵，还要时刻注意鸣人不被甩掉，在这种精神高压下，一个不慎他的病就会发作。也因此，佐助罕见地被很快刺激到拔高声音。

“闭嘴！”他狂怒道，“你个中年单身狗！”

那头的阿飞似乎卡了下壳。

佐助快意地把手机丢到一边。

佐助选择在子弹耗光、鸣人声音变小的时候果断停下。

这个决定非常明智——鸣人的假发有一缕坚强地缠在了他的扣子上，在冲浪的“狂风巨浪”里都不离不弃，还在最后奋起绕了一束在他脖子上，差点儿让他当场离世。

佐助半跪在地上飞快地帮他扯开，连做了一整套急救措施。几分钟后，在他焦急的眼神里，双眼紧闭的鸣人终于猛咳出声，而第一反应，却是扒着佐助的手臂……

“呕——————”鸣人大吐特吐起来。

佐助往后倒坐在了地上，有一搭没一搭地拍着他的背，一边闭上眼，重重地松了一口气。

鸣人在吐了些酸水后，痛苦地倒回到他腿上，双眸失神，语气虚弱，“……我这辈子都不想吃水藻、小鱼、螺蛳和水了。”

“我猜也是。”佐助低头和他对视了一眼。几秒后，两人同时笑了起来。

“打断——”

“你已经打断了。”鸣人不满地冲河对面翻了个白眼，“就不要老是强调了。”

阿飞不知怎样摆脱的卡卡西，竟和他们的速度不相上下。而眼前的这条窄小的河道，纵然能允许小型冲锋艇进入，也不足以挡住枪..支的射程。

但奇怪的是，尽管没有遮挡、没有武器——处在了最弱势的境地里，两人却都没有在洗衣店时“死前自娱”的无奈，反而一个比一个气势足。

死就死了。鸣人气势汹汹地心想。死了不能让这家伙好过。

就听阿飞嘻嘻一笑，“鸣人，还喝得满意吗？恐怕最专业的水质专家，也没有现在的你了解这条河呢。”

鸣人脸色一变，刚要气得说话，就被佐助伸手挡住。

佐助语气凉薄，平淡、简洁，却比鸣人更显嘲讽地说道：“他只是记恨你说穿他单身狗的身份。”

河岸对面的阿飞冷笑一声，“单身狗？你不是咯？”

输人不输阵，佐助的脑海里闪过这样一个转瞬即逝的念头。而在行动上，他直接一把扯过鸣人的手臂，在鸣人满头雾水的表情里，低头重重地吻了上去。

三秒后，他抽回舌头，任鸣人晕乎乎地瘫回到地上。

佐助的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，面上只冲对面挑衅地挑了挑眉，“你说呢？”

面具后的阿飞似乎咬了咬牙，猛地回头看向一个方向。

卡卡西正站在船头劈风斩浪般赶来，一边包扎手臂的伤口，一边故意拖长了声音懒懒道：“婚礼给我发请柬啊，佐助。”

佐助却只顾看着阿飞——他在瞬间反应了过来。

佐助更高地挑起眉头，刻意、尖锐地去炸雷区，“我打赌邀谁他都不会邀请你，不是吗？”

阿飞与他用眼神对峙了片刻，摊开手：“你倒从鸣人身上学的牙尖嘴利。”

“这么说就不对了吧。”躺枪的鸣人不满地嚷嚷起来，“我可一直是个嘴笨的人！”

佐助和阿飞：“……”

佐助一把捂住他嘴，仿佛无事发生，重新冷冷地瞪着对面——阿飞也同样。他们默契地选择忽略他的声音。

“哎呀，”阿飞双手捧脸颊，“你们这样搞的人家像什么棒打鸳鸯的王母了啦！”

“还被这么多人看着，好像演电影哦！”

“不过，”在没人配合的尴尬冷场里，他自顾自地完成了高..潮的“黑化”，阿飞的声音变得低沉而森冷起来，“既然都在场，那就一起死了吧。”

无人说话。

冷风卷着柳絮从河上汹涌经过，带出并不温柔的涟漪。

每个人的眼神都变得冷厉，滚动的喉结透出紧张，绷起肌肉的手搭在武器上，空气里每逢大战前的压抑气氛一触即发。

直到一个大嗓门划破了这道屏障——

“哇塞！”

现场唯一一个戏多话也多的人，终于挣脱了佐助的手，挡都挡不住地非要搭戏道，“我好惊讶哦！我才知道不是你死，就是我们死诶！感谢你愿意告诉我们哦！”

几乎所有人都不自觉放下了过于紧绷的肩膀。

阿飞眼神沉沉地看他，语气却又一变，轻轻松松地说道：“你很得意是不是，漩涡鸣人？你觉得自己就像普度众生的神明一样能轻易改变他人、拯救他人了？”

“你知道，”他故意停顿了一下，“你身旁的那个年轻杀手，从几岁起就进入这行业了吗？”

“你知道他手上沾过多少血、杀过多少人？”鸣人转头望过去——佐助的脸上没有一丝神情。

“我友好、善良地提醒你哦，”阿飞拉长了声音，“转头就对自己的同伴开枪的事情——佐助也不是没做过。和他待在一起，”阿飞笑吟吟地说，“搞不好哪天就死无全尸了呢。”

鸣人似乎慌张了一瞬，但很快他又回过神来，强作满不在乎地耸肩，“那又怎样？你只相信你看见的，我也只会相信我看见的。不管你怎么说都没有用，”鸣人大声、坚决地喊道，“佐助就是比你好一千倍——一万倍——”

阿飞震惊了一下，随后不怒反笑，“我倒忘了你是个Omega。”

他满是恶意地大笑了起来：“就算只认识几天又有什么关系，不是吗？你们只靠信息素和下..半..身思考。”

“什么？！”

佐助拉都拉不住——鸣人几乎从地上暴跳起来，他随手抓过什么，包了块石头泄愤地猛砸过去，狂怒地高吼，“你个LGBT还搞性别歧视？！”

也就比之前那堆袜子进步了一毫米。阿飞直接一手抓住，把石头抖落掉，像拿啦啦队的手摇助威花，捏着……那顶假发抖了抖。

“……唔。”就连鸣人都感到了几分羞耻。

“这就是，你的武器？”阿飞嗤笑了一声。

“你也就会些上不了台面的小聪明了。”阿飞不屑地攥紧手掌，“罢了。”他把假发丢掉一边。

鸣人下意识地抓住佐助的手，挡在了他的面前，紧张、惊惧却又无畏地挺直脖子。

“既然你听不懂，那就和他们一起si——”

最强的杀手闭上眼，直挺挺地往后砸在了地上。

“……”

“…………”

“………………”

河岸、河里的人同时陷入了长久的沉默。

这是什么……杀人前的新戏码吗？这个人的戏怎么和他的话一样多？

佐助和鸣人茫然地看了眼彼此，随后更加警惕地盯准对面。就连卡卡西也费力地抬起一把枪，紧张而困惑地望了过去。

一分钟后，在依然不见敌人动弹的寂静里，佐助率先放下了肩膀，用一种梦幻般的古怪语气说道：“……麻醉针……是你假发里的麻醉针！我放了能麻倒一头牛的量。”

鸣人：“…………”

半秒后，他虚脱地瘫坐在地上，双臂向后撑着身体，不可思议地喃喃道：“这到底是什么魔幻沙雕剧情啊……”

鸣人看着卡卡西的手下把阿飞五花大绑丢进船里，摸着自己被勒出血的脖子，“为什么我拿就没有事？我还被缠了脖子呢。”他倍感荒谬地问道。

“或许在河上时，水浪没有把针冲走，只是改变了位置。而你恰好没有捏到……”佐助分析不下去了。

卡卡西过来检查了一下鸣人的脖子，表情严肃：“你差一点就死了。”

鸣人被他手里的碘酒刺激地唉唉痛叫，“可不是吗？”他后怕道，“差点儿你们就要在河里捞我的头了。”佐助下意识地往前走了一步。

“别说这种话！”卡卡西皱眉，他以长辈的身份教训道，“现在你还觉得杀手有意思吗？”

“唉，”鸣人有气无力地垂下了肩膀，“好像不太适合我。”

“……”佐助停在原地，移开了眼睛，看着船的方向，“有没有故意的可能？”

“很小。”卡卡西回答道。

“也不用这么惊讶。”卡卡西和他们并排站着，若有所思道，“他从小就不太幸运，也就比我好了一点儿。”

佐助和鸣人：“……”

从小就没中过一次“再来一根”的鸣人沧桑地感叹：“果然，强中自有强中手啊。”

“接下来你打算怎么办？”卡卡西转头问他过去的弟子。

鸣人想当然地回答：“我当然是和佐助——”

“养好伤。”佐助说道，“解除悬赏。”他用余光看了一眼一旁的鸣人，难得开了句玩笑，“结清工资。”

“之后呢？”卡卡西笑了笑，“还打算继续干这一行吗？”

“说不好。”佐助耸了耸肩。

“还会再回去吗？”

“不一定。”

卡卡西点了点头，告别得平淡而简单，便转头向鸣人示意，“好了，鸣人，”卡卡西拍了拍他的肩膀，“和佐助说再见吧。”

“什、”鸣人睁大了眼睛，他努力拨开卡卡西的手，挤出一个脑袋，蓝色的眼睛像烈阳下的海浪，“我要和你一起去的。”

佐助表情淡淡：“为什么？”

“你……”鸣人绞尽脑汁地找理由，“你付了钱！”卡卡西看了看他，又看了看佐助，熟练地摊手走开了。

“交易结束了。”佐助侧头看卡卡西的背影。

“可是……”鸣人的脸上写着想要、却不知途径的迷茫与焦躁，“你还有伤。你的病还没好。”

“它不会好了。”佐助这时才把诊所时就溜到嘴边的话说出来，“你听到了医生的话。也许随着年纪的增长，它会变得不那么频繁。但它不会好起来，它会影响我一辈子。”

“那我……”鸣人还想说什么，话到嘴边却又停下。

他想要说出刚刚的那个吻。但他们好像默契地有了闭口不提的誓约，而他不敢打破。

“我已经有了这样的病，鸣人。”却是佐助先开口。

“或许以后我会在诗刊上再见到你的名字。毕竟我们认识过。”佐助的食指与拇指捏在一起，语气冷淡道，“但我不想要带上第二个麻烦。”

鸣人不敢相信地看着他，“我就……”鼻子不受控制地酸了一下。他用力咬了咬舌尖，才没有异样地呼出了一口水气，“只是个麻烦吗？”

佐助安静地看着他的眼睛，有那么几秒钟，他似乎希望从那双蓝色的虹彩里找到一张被废止的船票。

“鸣人！”卡卡西喊他。

“嗯。”佐助轻轻点头。

鸣人突然迫切地低头看着地上，仓促地用鞋尖踩住一小块深色的地面。

“你该走了。”佐助点头示意。

“等等。”鸣人抬起头，露出微红的眼眶。“你的信息素……”鸣人的双手背在身后不安地掐住彼此，“是什么？”他匆忙地为自己解释，“我只是、我就是想……因为我从没有闻过那样的……就是、”

佐助略显讶异地睁大了眼睛。他放任自己听了一会儿那些紧张的辩解。“余甘果。”然后他声音很轻地回答。

手在插进兜里时，指尖碰到了什么。他不动声色地收紧了拳头，尽管鸣人并没有再抬头看他，他依然郑重地点了点头：“再见。”

三个月后希腊伊庇鲁斯

佐助走回车前，用矿泉水把手上的血洗干净。一个年轻的男人懒散地跟在他身后，始终没停止过抱怨，“我真讨厌太阳。”

佐助没有理会，径直打开车载冰箱，把手里的眼球扔进福尔马林的罐子里。

这似乎不是他的车，至少不是他的风格——车尾箱里塞满了乱糟糟的行李，数量可怕的武器不太讲究地堆在一起，仿佛只为了给另一个最小号的冰箱腾开位置。

“搞什么？”男人倚在车上，“嘶”地咧开嘴，“不是有个冰箱吗？那这个拿来干嘛的？”他径直打开。

“嚯！”他的客人把手伸了过去，“我喜欢软糖——”

水月在佐助的眼神里知趣地缩了回去。

这个无声的拒绝似乎对他来说，意义颇深。

进入车内，水月依然抱怨不休，瘫在座位里极小声嘟哝，就像那座位里曾坐过的上一位客人，“……四天没睡觉了，澡也没洗，住青年旅店，吃白菜罐头，好不容易遇上个熟人，连颗软糖也不给，我到底是个杀手，还是他娘的大蛇丸农奴……”

不知道为什么。

佐助收回眼神，漠然地发动引擎。

他觉得这个位置上的农奴碍眼极了。

“这什么？”鬼灯水月不舒服地挪了挪屁股，在佐助冷漠至极的表情里，从屁股底下掏出几本杂志，嫌恶地抖了抖，“《木叶校刊》？别告诉我你还投稿，我会吐的。”

这次接上水月纯属意外。看起来水月还在给他早先的某一任雇主打工，还这么巧接到了同一个任务。在看到这个前同事时，水月满脸胡渣地猛扑过来，“我车抛锚了！”他哭着喊着要打滚，“救救我爸爸！我不想在深山老林里找一天的路啊！”

在大多数情况下（排除那个他暂时不想说出名字的人），佐助总是擅长给自己画一条线，例如超过这条线时，原本当对方不存在的忍耐与漠然，就会直接上升到一.枪爆.头。

还不到时候。佐助克制住了自己摸.枪的冲动。

“什么玩意儿？”对此毫不知情的水月随意翻开一本薄薄的周刊，“‘读年题’…‘诗爱者’…‘哪他于’？”

“竖着一页一页读。”佐助纠正。

水月在佐助看不见的地方做了一个鬼脸，“‘摄影协会选送’！”他中气十足、故意大声朗诵起来，“‘文案：番茄鱼’？什么东西。”水月的白眼快翻进后脑勺了。

“‘哪来的这般……’没意思。”水月把杂志往旁边一抛，又翻开下一本，“还没有他们的id有意思。”

“‘淡黄的长裙’？噗，这什么‘摄影协会’的作者还挺有意思的嘛。”

“不是作者，是——算了。”佐助聪慧地放弃了解释。

“管他的。最新一刊你还没拆啊？我打开了哦。”在佐助来得及回应以前，水月把杂志抽出来，迅速翻到想看的地方，“哈！最新一刊的叫‘夹竹桃’。”

“——”一阵刺耳的刹车声。

“干！”水月揉着脑门上的肿包，“怎么了？”

佐助的脸上也写着一丝不解，但他还是微皱起眉，伸出了手，“按顺序都给我。”

水月：“……”他无语地照做，一边低声嘀咕，“行吧行吧，不是大蛇丸农奴，就是宇智波农奴。”

佐助不理他。这还是他第一次翻开诗专栏以外的部分，摄影协会的选送照片不是每一期都有，但每一张照片下一定都有一个古怪的名字，附上句句和照片不搭边的文案。

在多次的失望后变得平静的心脏，随着那些熟悉的id，再次喧嚣地鼓动起来。

“现实在要求”……他翻开那一页。

《现实在要求》

《别离》*

《我》

《焦虑》

《苦痛》

《哪儿来的这般柔情》

《你需要怎样的信号，爱情》*

《我渴望疯狂的人生》

“‘……愿与您一起’。”佐助一一摸过纸上冰冷的铅字，低声念出最后一刊。

“什么？”水月一脸茫然。

“我们回去。”他重新直起身，突然道。

“哈？？？”水月不可置信地高喊，“你中暑了吗？”

“我不回去！绝不回去！”水月脑袋摇得和拨浪鼓似的，“我死都不会回去！”

“那选吧。”佐助淡淡地横了他一眼，“我现在把你扔下车，还是待会儿把你扔下飞机？”

“……”水月憋气，“我其实农奴都不如，是吧？”

佐助不置可否。

僵持片刻后，水月默默地系上安全带，生气地用力抱手。

人间，就他娘的很不值得。

“我听说你是读文学的。”卡座对面的Alpha眼里盛满了挑剔，“看着不像嘛。”

“哈哈…”鸣人勉强笑了两声。

“一般来说，我是不会和你这种Omega相亲的。”Alpha用居高临下的语气说道，“我只喜欢纤细娇弱的小女生，但她们说我体格太强了，承受不了。要长久往来，我只得找个你这种结实的。”

鸣人灵魂出窍般地盯着杯垫上的小花。

“而且我听说你家里很有钱。婚后的房子你爸妈打算买在哪儿？名字要写成我的。不在三环以内、不超过200平就不用谈了。”

鸣人实在假笑不下去了。

“那就——”

“别谈了。”一个冷淡的声音突然横插进来，帮鸣人说完。

鸣人猛地抬头，睁大了眼睛，不可置信地看着来人。

“有事？”Alpha莫名其妙地看着这个瘦伶伶的俊美男人——即使他漂亮得足以让同性尖叫，但Alpha与生俱来的信息素还是让他从脊背上冒出寒气。

佐助冲外扬了扬下巴，“出去。”

“你疯了吧？”Alpha顶着信息素之间征战的压力，猛地站了起来，用橄榄球球员的强健体格逼靠过去，大出一倍的阴影牢牢把佐助笼罩在内，目光阴沉，“想找事？！”

佐助从兜里掏出一柄袖珍手枪，静静地摆在桌上。

男人卡壳了几秒，一把扯过座椅上的外套，骂骂咧咧地走了，“……淦w@3na7lq……就尼玛离谱，抢个壮O还带枪*hk&que0wy……”

直到男人的背影消失在店门口，两人才同时收回了眼神，“你——”他们同时开口，“你先说。”又是异口同声。

“咳……”鸣人尴尬地搔了搔脸。

他们安静了一会儿，听咖啡厅里舒缓的轻音乐像枫糖浆那么流淌。

最后佐助成为率先打破沉默的人。“看来我打断了你的相亲。”

“等同救命之恩！”鸣人急忙道。

说完这句后，能说的话题似乎再次失踪，沉默再次降临。氛围却似乎又比先前的尴尬多出了什么。

也不知道是谁先抬起头看了眼对方，又是谁没忍住先勾起了嘴角。

“也不能全怪他们。”鸣人轻松地做了个鬼脸，用调侃的语气解释，“我在Omega里，就像香菜、榴莲……毒药什么的。”

“他们眼光差，不是你能决定的。”佐助语气平淡得像在背政治书，眼神却认真得厉害，仿佛他在说什么能获诺贝尔的至理。

鸣人在桌下用力掐住自己的肉，才勉强把嘴角控制在了一个要笑不笑的奇怪角度。

“咳……”他轻咳了一声，“你说的就好像，”他终于还是没忍住咧开了嘴，“只有眼光好的人才会看上我似的。”

佐助略抬了抬手指，像是在肯定他的解读。

“你就从没满意过任何一个？”佐助垂下眼睛，给自己倒了杯热茶。

“我不喜欢这样。”鸣人耸了耸肩，“我没法儿阻止我爸妈。但我自己，”他有点儿不好意思，“还一直把这……种，想得挺浪漫的呢。有些傻气吧？”

“我以为它就该是浪漫的。因为，”佐助反倒微微皱眉，不解道，“你是这么告诉我的。不是吗？”

鸣人闷笑了出声，“你说的就像真的。我什么时候告诉了你？”

“之前。”佐助看着他的眼睛说道。

鸣人张了张嘴，突然皱起了眉，“你真的是佐助吗？不会是什么外星人伪装的吧？”

佐助用眼神告诉了他这话有多无聊。

“开个玩笑……”鸣人讪讪地笑。

再次陷入沉默后，他的手指漫无目的地在瓷杯上摩挲了一阵。

“你就挺浪漫。”突然他说道，带着一种破釜沉舟的勇气，和现在不说也许永远也不能再说的坚决。

“我是说！”他匆忙补充，他的声音又低了下去，“对我来说，和你……冒险就挺浪漫的。”

“我知道。”佐助用一种轻柔到不可思议的语气说道。

鸣人下意识地屏住了呼吸，没有抬头，只低头看着自己的杯子。他也不知道他真正想要听到什么，只知道心脏里的小鸟正疯狂地撞着笼子，金色的羽毛呼啦啦地飘落了一地。

“鸣人，”他认真地说，“对我来说，你是一个天大的麻烦。”

鸣人下意识地“哈哈”两声，“我已经知道了。也不用、”他更专注地望进了杯子的深处，“再说一遍吧……”

“我很快就走。”佐助又道，“离开这个国家。也许很久都不会回来。”

“哦……”鸣人死死盯着自己的杯子，像是突然在那上头发现了一只蚂蚁。

“只是。离开前，”佐助抿了抿唇，“我看了看我的行李箱，里头还剩最后一点地方。”

鸣人提不起兴趣地看了他一眼。

佐助轻咳了一声，略侧过了头，看着窗外，白皙到半透明的耳朵如今正绯红。

“大概还能塞进一个麻烦…刚好的样子。”

他的声音极低、极轻，像是耳语，“你说呢？”

“那，”不知过了多久，鸣人才咳了一声，声音闷闷的，“你的行李箱……会带到什么时候呀？”

佐助回头看他，缓缓地笑了起来，轻声说：“一辈子？”

非要忍过入口的苦涩——苛刻的条件，余甘果的甜蜜总傲慢地藏在最后。但也正因如此，能拥有的时间才更长。

鸣人伸手挡住脸，偷偷咧开一个笑容。

“那好啊。”他弯着眼睛，从宽松的指缝里看过来，“你就把我装进去，再走吧。”

是这样的。

小熊软糖决定走进盛阳里自杀，

融化成一口甜杏味的糖水。

但……那有什么不好，对吧？

——

→[ **< Twenty Something>-Nightly**](https://y.music.163.com/m/song?id=1371704145)←

*：

《别离》露易丝·格丽克

夜不黑；黑的是这世界。

和我再多待一会儿。

《你需要怎样的信号，爱情》娜塔莉亚·克兰季耶夫斯卡娅

……他有一张英俊的脸，我的心

于是开始在一种陌生的苦恼中唱歌。

我快步走进别人家的门廊，

没能跟在他的后面，也不敢。

《我爱你，就像大海爱日出》米拉·罗赫维茨卡娅

……我爱你，就像星星爱金色的月亮，

就像诗人爱他的幻想所创造出来的诗篇。

……我爱你，就像人们爱谜一样的梦：

胜过太阳，胜过幸福，胜过生命与春天。

鸣人：【帮我转告我爸，我和佐助又双叒叕私奔啦 (<ゝω・)～☆】

宁次：【……我究竟做错了什么】

  


  
[2020-05-01](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c90e6596)

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


评论(103)

热度(1758)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共67人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://houxinru.lofter.com/) [豺羽](https://houxinru.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://shu52582.lofter.com/) [翛](https://shu52582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jici5998.lofter.com/) [路未](https://jici5998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://980890.lofter.com/) [莫家的工口君](https://980890.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tufeifei588.lofter.com/) [灰灰](https://tufeifei588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) [阿斑比](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) 从 [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  9. [](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) [阿斑比](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) [阿斑比](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) [Cor Cordium](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://96715162.lofter.com/) [千曲](https://96715162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://r-one20380.lofter.com/) [R-One](https://r-one20380.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yulinikiforov.lofter.com/) [丸子爱上酱醋茶](https://yulinikiforov.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://yulinikiforov.lofter.com/) [丸子爱上酱醋茶](https://yulinikiforov.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://jijipo.lofter.com/) [兵库县狐狸饲养园](https://jijipo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://jijipo.lofter.com/) [兵库县狐狸饲养园](https://jijipo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://ouoju.lofter.com/) [烂桃](https://ouoju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://cresent0130.lofter.com/) [量贩月球](https://cresent0130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yizhifeihe23616.lofter.com/) [易只肥鹤](https://yizhifeihe23616.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://finenumber.lofter.com/) [見五號](https://finenumber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yanxiao333.lofter.com/) [訾湛 砚霄](https://yanxiao333.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://ztpanda.lofter.com/) [ZTPD](https://ztpanda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://luanmawuyong.lofter.com/) [此处应显示乱码](https://luanmawuyong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://sleeplessforest.lofter.com/) [沉默森林](https://sleeplessforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xingxianghuayu.lofter.com/) [杏香花雨](https://xingxianghuayu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://chunbaizhoubuhantang.lofter.com/) [红枣枸杞茶](https://chunbaizhoubuhantang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://lenly617.lofter.com/) [Lenly](https://lenly617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://salazarsparrow.lofter.com/) [白马照青衣](https://salazarsparrow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://bizhisinian.lofter.com/) [彼之斯年](https://bizhisinian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://76230622.lofter.com/) [… …](https://76230622.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/) [鱼一条](https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://fumentangdan.lofter.com/) [腐门ilil](https://fumentangdan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://fanhuayoule.lofter.com/) [越人歌](https://fanhuayoule.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://gezhongcpkangqilai.lofter.com/) [各种CP扛起来！ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)](https://gezhongcpkangqilai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://2001-0825.lofter.com/) [有纪_Youki_](https://2001-0825.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ggggggggggh.lofter.com/) [柳花非](https://ggggggggggh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://4-onemood.lofter.com/) [咩啊](https://4-onemood.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://moranbai-shuxuekaobudao110yishangbugaiming.lofter.com/) [4沙雕墨白](https://moranbai-shuxuekaobudao110yishangbugaiming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://suihuayuan.lofter.com/) [枕戈待蛋](https://suihuayuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://lansexiaoxingxing.lofter.com/) [老娇妻了](https://lansexiaoxingxing.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://lansexiaoxingxing.lofter.com/) [老娇妻了](https://lansexiaoxingxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://3290179137.lofter.com/) [💚](https://3290179137.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://tingshuren372.lofter.com/) [鱼文溪](https://tingshuren372.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://gysggdmn.lofter.com/) [嬴鱼](https://gysggdmn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://resssisi.lofter.com/) [Horatio](https://resssisi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://fuxiao566.lofter.com/) [拂晓](https://fuxiao566.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) [翡翠梦境](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://dajiangbiandezhoududu.lofter.com/) [在雨里燃烧自己](https://dajiangbiandezhoududu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://106602060.lofter.com/) [时不我予](https://106602060.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://moranliunian870.lofter.com/) [墨染ヾ流年](https://moranliunian870.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c93ea78c)  
[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c8c92e35)

  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.layer = true;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
